Spirits
by fruit-joshua
Summary: a new darkness is comming and the children of the chosen in 02 do not know what it is. their only clue to defeat it is to find the children with the Spirits of the wariors, but who are they? And what is their connection to all of this. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people~! Okay originally I had no plans to uplaod this story or atleast not until I was sure I was going to finish it. I'm not the most active on fanfiction anymore, atleast in the way of writing but this story has been on my mind for a while and it's still going strong.

First of all there are some things you should know about this. For Adventure and 02 this would be a next generation fic, using the old Chosen's kids. I have made up their names since I don't think there were ever any real releases for their names. Also i changed up their partners a little so it wasn't a repeat of their parents. Second I have changed up some of the jobs/outcomes from 02 also. Instead of Yamato being an austronout he's still in his band and going strong. Third Hikari and Takeru are married. I don't think there were any official release of those two getting married either, same with Yamato and Sora. Forth this is a crossover fic with tamers and frontier. Tamers comes in later and doesnt have a big part in it but it's still nessisary to the story.

On a side note, this story was originally made for fun so I'm going to stress this now, DO NOT MAKE ANY FLAMES OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT HOW TAICHI AND TAKUYA ARE RELATED! This was one of the only ways I could think up how to get it moving so please no comments about that!

Last thing! If you are in anyway curious about some of the Digimon i have in this story, such as appearances and such there's this awsome site you can go to: http:/ wikimon. net without the spaces of course. It's like a Digimon Wikipedia with pretty much everything! english and japanese names are available there. Just type in the Digimon your looking for and it will give you a pic and stats. with that let's start the story!

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything to do with Digimon! I just wrote this story

* * *

A young girl around the age of eleven walked swiftly through the thick brush of the woods she was currently in. It's not that she was being followed, but she just did not trust this section of the woods. Thorns spouted all around her and she felt an evil presence within these woods. Jumping over a thorny bush she turned to look behind her, pushing back some of her short light brown hair.

"Coronamon, you still there?" She asked. There was a small yelp followed by a thud as a reddish-brown cat like creature fell through the brush behind her. It picked itself up, standing on two legs and brushed the dirt off its fur, its fire tipped tail swishing behind it.

"I'm here," It grumbled, "But when can we get out of here? I don't like this place."

The girl, Kira Takaishi, smiled before moving forward again.

"I know Coronamon," She said, "I don't like it here either, but it's the only way to get to the temple."

"And why would a holy temple be located in this cursed place?" Coronamon asked jogging up next to her partner. Kira sighed before shaking her head.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." She said. They walked a bit farther in silence before a clearing was scene and a temple in the middle of it. Coronamon gave a whoop of happiness before getting on all fours and running the rest out the way out of the woods. Kira gave a small laugh before following her Digimon out into the clearing. The two of them stood at the edge of the forest looking up at the huge pyramid like temple.

"That's a lot of stairs." Coronamon mumbled.

"Well it sure took you long enough?" Both Human and Digimon jumped at the sound of a male voice to their right before looking over. Standing there with an interesting looking Digimon on his shoulder was a young boy, just older than Kira. His light blond hair lay flat against his head, framing his face nicely, bangs parted off to the side. His partner, a strange Digimon known as Lunamon, lifted up one of its small hands and laughed into it. Lunamon was a rather girlish looking Digimon, its base color being pink. It had two long ears that reached it's 'feat' and another two equally long ears standing up straight farther back on its head. The rims of the ears were a light purple color, along with the antennae like piece on its forehead. A thin yellow crescent shape surrounded it. It had two short arms with three claws on each and its body was roundish with no feat, just spread out like a jellyfish.

"Mako!" Kira snapped but a smile remained on her face, "I didn't know you were coming." Mako smiled before walking over to his cousin.

"I know," He said, "I thought I'd surprise you." Kira giggled, tilting her head to the side and putting her hands behind her back.

"Nah, you just wanted to meet the legendary Qinglongmon yourself." She countered. Mako scratched the back of his head innocently, looking away from her.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked laughing a little. Kira raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that basically meant that she knew he was lying. Mako sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, yeah," He said, "You caught me." Kira laughed before turning to walk up the stairs, Coronamon hot on her heals.

"Does your sister know?" She asked hearing Mako's footsteps behind her. When she got no reply she looked behind her to see Mako cringing. Obviously the boy had failed to inform his sister that he was coming to the Digital World. Kira sighed before turning to look up at the top of the temple where the door was.

"What about Auntie Sora? Or Yamato?" She asked. Again, no reply. Kira sighed and looked back at her cousin in annoyance.

"You do realize that something bad is about to happen, and you come here without any of the adults knowledge?" She asked. Mako flinched at her words, shrinking back a little before shrugging.

"Okay, you're right. Maybe I am being rather stupid." He said.

"That's an understatement…" Coronamon muttered earning a Corus of laughter from Lunamon. Mako shot a glare at his partner who shut up immediately. Kira rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the stairs.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now." She said. The rest of the trip up the stairs was silent, except for the odd complaint from Coronamon and Mako about how long it was. They had to stop twice on the way up before they finally reached the top. When they did Coronamon dropped down on the ground, giving an exasperated sigh in the process.

"Finally…" the fire cat muttered tiredly. Kira looked down at her partner before sighing and picking him up. Coronamon looked surprised at first but then snuggled into his partners arms. Mako stood next to her, peering into the temple entrance. The two looked at each other before back at the entrance and walked in. It was a short walk before they found themselves in a huge room with no roof; letting whoever ventured into the temple see the vast blue sky of the digital world.

"Wow…" Mako muttered staring up.

"So what's the point of a temple without a roof?" Lunamon asked staring up as well. Kira was quiet for a moment, staring in aw at the room before responding.

"Oka-san told me that Lord Qinglongmon was a very huge dragon shaped Digimon, like from the old stories we learn about in school," She explained slowly, "I would assume that the size of this room isn't even big enough for him to enter so the roof was taken off so he could talk to us.

"Well that's dumb." Mako said before giving a yelp as his cousin hit him over the head. Setting Coronamon down Kira walked over to the podium in the centre of the room before kneeling down in front of it.

_Lord Qinglongmon_, She called in her head, _please come, as a humble soul who fights for the light I ask for your assistance and knowledge_.

As soon as she finished her prayer a strange wind blew through the chamber, coming up around her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. It blew up over her then up into the sky, piercing it like an arrow before the clouds started moving in a circular pattern.

Kira stood up, taking a few steps back while Mako, Lunamon and Coronamon all ran towards her. As they did a few stray bolts of lightning hit the floor around them. Kira gave a shriek, jumping back as Mako grabbed her in a protective embrace. After a few more minutes the lighting stopped.

"_Why have you summoned me child?_" A low booming voice asked from above them. Kira pushed her self a little away from Mako to look up, but never left his embrace. The once clear sky was now covered in thick clouds and a shining blue dragon was staring down at them through the clouds. Kira and Mako were in shock for a little while, staring at the enormous Digimon above them in aw. Kira was the first to shake out of her surprise though.

"I-I…Lord Qinglongmon," Kira managed to get out finally, pushing the rest of the way out of Mako's embrace, "I have a question to ask you about something. You see, my mother was one of the chosen children who spoke with you many years ago just before the battle with BelialVamdemon, my name is Kira."

Qinglongmon did not respond for a good moment before nodding his head slowly.

"_Yes, you are Hikari Yagami's daughter aren't you? You're her splitting image._" He said in recognition. Kira gave a small smile, delighted by the fact that she looked so much like her mother.

"Thank You," She said giving a small bow, "But about the question I have, you see something dark seems to be arising, something we cannot yet identify but know of its existence. It seems powerful and we were wondering if you could help us in anyway."

"_I know of the darkness in which you speak_," Qinglongmon answered, "_But I'm afraid that I cannot help you fight it. I am a neutral being._"

"You cannot be serious!" Mako asked in disbelief. Kira turned around and glared at him before looking back up at the dragon.

"Might I ask if you could give us some advice as to where we could receive help?" She asked feeling slightly distraught about the news but not yet giving up hope of receiving some help from this being. Qinglongmon remained silent for a while before finally answering.

"_Seek out the children who hold the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, only then will you be able to win against this evil._" Upon those final words, the Holy Beast of the Digital World disappeared into the clouds. Kira stared up into the now clear sky, letting the final words of Qinglongmon repeat in her head.

_Seek out the children who hold the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors…? But…who are they?_

"Well that was pointless." Mako huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance, "Not only did he nearly kill us with all that lightning going kablooey everywhere, but then he disappears ranting off about some Spirits. How the hell is that supposed to help?"

Kira stared at him blankly before finally speaking up.

"…Kablooey?" She asked not believing she just heard that from her cousins mouth, "Did you really just…you know something, nevermind."

"What?" Mako asked in confusion. Kira sighed before walking back towards the exit of the temple.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not actually my Uncle Taichi's son and not Yamatos' with the way you act." She said. Mako gave a huff of annoyance before following his cousin out the temple.

"That would be kind of hard seeing as how my sister and I are twins and we're both obviously our parents kids." He argued. Kira laughed but carried on down the stairs.

"Yeah well, at least Maki doesn't act like my uncle." She said. Mako gave a half pout half glare at her before crossing his arms defiantly and looking the other way.

"Forgive me for being like Taichi-san, not my fault I enjoy hanging out with him." He muttered. Lunamon smiled before patting her partner on his head.

After the two of them returned to the Real World and Mako got a huge scolding from not only his parents but his sister as well. After words they all sat down in the Ishida household with Kira's parents, Hikari and Takeru, along with her little brother Takeshi and her uncle Taichi and his son Toshi. Kira's Brother Takeshi was only seven years old and looked a lot like their father when he was younger. Takeshi wore the same white hat that Takeru did when he was in elementary and held his partner, Cupimon, tightly in his arms. Cupimon was still only a baby level Digimon, having a small white dragon like body with a round head that had a small fin sticking out at the top and little golden wings. Takeshi was very protective of his partner because unlike the rest of the chosen kids he did not receive his Digimon until a year ago where as the others had theirs from birth.

Toshi was also younger that Kira, but by two years bringing him in at nine. He also looked like his father and had a Monodramon for a partner. Toshi had a pair of square goggles hanging from around his neck, probably a trait he picked up from his father.

Then there were the Ishida Twins, Maki and Mako who took the lead at twelve years old. Where as Mako looked like their mother with his straight hair that framed his face, Maki looked like their father. Her hair was longer, just below her shoulders and in a style very similar to her fathers when he was in middle school. She pulled the top half of it into a half pony. Her partner was one that surprised many of the original children. She had a Gazimon, a small grey cat-like Digimon that was known in the Digital World for being a bully.

Once all of them were seated Mako and Kira proceeded to tell them what had happened with Qinglongmon and the words he told them. Yamato sighed and leaned forward after his son and Niece had finished the story.

"So now we have to find children who 'posses the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors'?" he asked. Kira looked at her uncle and nodded.

"That's what he said." She responded.

"But what are these spirits?" Hikari asked looking down at her partner in her lap, "Do you know, Tailmon?" The cat like Digimon looked up at Hikari before giving a small nod.

"It's a legend that dates back to the very beginning of the Digital World." She said.

"What is it?" Sora asked, her eyes looking over all of the Digimon that were sitting in the room next to their respective partners. The older Digimon seemed to squirm a little at the thought of the legend while the newer ones looked at them expectantly, having not been around long enough to know of it. Finally Tailmon decided to tell the story.

"It was a very long time ago, back when Human type Digimon and Beast type Digimon were at war with each other…" She began, trailing off at the end. Gabumon picked up where she left off.

"The war was stopped when a child level Digimon with enough power to be evenly matched against an Ultimate by the name of Lucemon appeared only….he just made things worse."

"A Child Level Digimon with that much power?" Taichi asked in shock, "That's one powerful Digimon."

All the Digimon in the room nodded in agreement before Piyomon continued the story.

"I think he wanted to rule the Digital World, like many other evil Digimon have, but was defeated by the Ten Legendary Warriors. Those Warriors ended up separating their powers in 'Spirits' and those Spirits is what Qinglongmon is coaxing us to find."

"But Human children in possession of them?" Agumon spoke up, "That's just crazy. Why would a human be in possession of the Spirits?"

"Maybe…" Takeru started looking down, "Maybe…it has to do with what happened in Shibuya a year ago. That split second mirage of a dragon like Digimon that appeared at the station."

"If that's the case then where do we start looking?" Taichi asked, "These kids could be anywhere?"

"It kind of reminds me of when we were searching for the eighth child." Sora said with a smile. Yamato smiled as well, leaning back in his chair before staring at Taichi.

"And low and behold, it was your younger sister all along." He joked. Taichi laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah well this time it doesn't seem like things will be that easy." He said. Hikari nodded.

"I agree, but don't you think we should be relaying this information to the others? Specifically Koushirou-san and Ken?" She asked. The others all nodded in agreement before Sora got up.

"I'll go do that now; you guys carry on thinking about where to start." She said before walking out the room. As soon as she left Toshi looked up at his father, fingers fiddling with the goggles around his neck.

"'To-san?" He called causing his dad to look down at him, "What about Onii-chan?" he asked. Taichi looked at him in confusion. It wasn't unknown among the older chosen of Taichi's drunken one night stand eleven years ago that earned him his first son, though many of them had yet to meet this boy since he lived with his mother and stepfather. Still, Taichi cared about his oldest son, calling him every so often and sending money to his family.

"What about him Toshi?" Taichi asked. Toshi squirmed a little before speaking up again.

"Well…you said that Onii-chan never got a Digimon Partner so it wasn't something you had to explain to Yuriko-san about, but what if, just maybe, what if Onii-chan has a connection to these spirits?"

"He may have a point." Yamato agreed looking at Taichi. Taichi looked down at his son before around at the others and sighing.

"I'll give it a try, but I somehow doubt it." He said. Yamato nodded before slapping his knees and standing up.

"And with that, I'd say this meeting is adjourned," He said, "We'll talk about this some more when everyone is here to discuss it."

"'Kay," Taichi said pushing up from his leaning position against the wall, "I'll give Takuya a call later. See if he's willing to spend some time up here."

Everyone nodded in agreement before evacuating the room. Hikari was the last to get up, staring out the window for a long moment before leaving.

_The Darkness…it's coming._

* * *

Takuya Kanbara jumped as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to drop his Wii controller. He gave a cry of frustration of Kouji knocked his character off the arena in Brawl before picking up the Wii-mote and pausing the game. Kouji and Kouichi simply laughed, looking at each other in amusement. Just like Takuya to drop the controller when his phone goes off.

Digging into his back pocket Takuya pulled out his cell and stared at the caller display, ready to snap at whoever called him at his crucial moment in Brawl. All thoughts where dismissed as he read the display and a huge smile broke over his face. He answered the phone in a hurry.

"Oto-san!" He exclaimed happily, "What's up?" The twins looked at each other in confusion as Takuya stood up off the ground and walked over to the front window.

"Isn't his dad upstairs though?" Kouichi asked in confusion.

"That's what I thought." The younger twin responded. Takuya's mother, a woman by the name of Yuriko, gave a small laugh from her position in the kitchen.

"Hiroaki isn't Takuya's real father," She said causing the twins to look over at her, "I had a one night stand almost eleven years ago and Takuya is the result of it. His real father often calls and sends him gifts, but we decided after I got pregnant that marriage was not an option because it would only be because of the pregnancy."

"Oh…" Kouji muttered.

"And Hiroaki-san is alright with this?" Kouichi asked. Yuriko nodded her head as she placed another dish in the drying rack.

"He never once looked at Takuya like…'extra baggage' I guess. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with him." She explained.

"Mom, stop getting all sentimental with my friends, that's gross!" Takuya called from across the room, though still on the phone. Yuriko laughed and went back to the dishes. Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other and smiled, Kouichi giving a shrug.

"Guess we all have our share of family drama." He said.

"Yeah well, at least Takuya's is less drama filled." Kouji agreed with a small laugh. Kouichi laughed himself and nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow after school, got it," Takuya said over the phone, "I'll meet you there. Bye 'To-san." Hanging up he quickly ran back to his spot next to Kouji before picking the Wii-mote back up.

"You hanging out with your father tomorrow Takuya?" Yuriko asked. Takuya nodded his head, pressing the start button on the controller before continuing his game with the twins.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to discuss something with me," Takuya explained, "That okay?"

"So long as your home in time for dinner I don't mind," Yuriko said, "Tell Taichi I say hi."

"Will do!" Takuya explained before giving a whoop as he knocked Kouji's character into the screen, "Two for two!"

"Ha! We'll see about that goggle head!" Kouji exclaimed back, changing his position on the floor as Ike came back on the screen.

-_Woot~ Time skip!-_

Takuya groaned in annoyance as his alarm clock went off that morning, signaling that he get up for school. He rolled around in his bed before a hand reached up onto his bedside table fumbling around to find that damned clock, but instead his hands found something oval shaped and familiar feeling. As his fingers wrapped around the object in question he shot up out of bed onto his knees before staring down at the object.

Was he still dreaming or was that really his D-scan that he was holding? He didn't ponder it much longer because Shinya walked into his room then.

"Nii-chan…turn that off it's annoying…" Shinya said sleepily rubbing his eyes. Takuya looked at him in confusion before comprehension of what he meant ran through his head.

"Oh!" He exclaimed before reaching over and shutting off his alarm clock, "Sorry Shinya."

Shinya simply left the room mumbling incoherently to himself in the process. Takuya gave a laugh at his brothers' antics before returning his gaze to the object in question. His D-scan was still there and he most certainly was awake.

At first Takuya was ecstatic. His D-scan was the one thing that kept him connected to the Digital World but upon their return they all disappeared and their cell phones were returned to them.

Then Takuya felt curious. Did the others also receive their D-scans? If they did what fun could they have with them? Could they still Spirit Evolve? Upon that thought though dread filled him.

There was a reason the D-scan returned, and most likely it wasn't a good one.

"Something coming…" he whispered to himself as he stared at the device in his hand. As soon as he said it he knew it was true as a shiver ran down his spine.

Something was about to happen, and whatever it was him and his friends are needed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so far. R&R please~! next chap will be up next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in anyway. I just like writing about them

* * *

Takuya jogged out of the station in Odaiba before looking around at where he was. After assessing where he was he quickly chose a street and ran down it heading towards the beach. Once there he scanned the area before his eyes locked on to two figures. One, an adult with a mass of messy brown hair and the other a nine year old boy with equally messy looking hair. Takuya grinned before running down onto the beach towards them.

"Oto-san! Toshi!" He called out causing the two figures to look at him. The younger boy smiled brightly when he saw him before running over and jumping at him. Takuya leaned down and picked the boy up in a spinning hug before placing him back down.

"Onii-chan I missed you!" Toshi said. Takuya laughed before ruffling the boys' hair. It had been over a year since he last saw his father and other younger brother.

"I missed you too squirt," he teased, "Though I must say you've gotten taller."

"Does that mean you'll stop calling me squirt?" Toshi asked with a small pout. Takuya looked up, pretending to be thinking before smirking down at the boy.

"Nope," He said, "Squirt will forever be Squirt."

"Onii-chan!" Toshi exclaimed in frustration causing the older boy to laugh. Taichi came up behind Toshi, watching the scene fondly. Even though they were half siblings Takuya had a way with not only Toshi, but Shinya as well that kept them close no matter what. He looked at the goggles the older boy was wearing and gave a happy sigh. They were a matching set to the ones Toshi had around his neck, a gift Taichi had gotten them during one of their outings a few years ago. Toshi, being as young as he was at the time thought that they were the coolest thing ever and wore them around his neck ever since, but Takuya was confused by the gift. What was the point of wearing goggles unless you were going swimming? Taichi had simply smiled at him and explained what the goggles had meant to him growing up.

"They're a sign of a leader," He had said, "One who doesn't send others to fight for him but one who fights with his friends. He never gives up no matter what challenges may face him. A symbol of courage, that's what they were to me."

After that Takuya never took them off and wore them constantly, promising to keep the meaning behind the goggles pure and alive.

"So Oto-san," Takuya said breaking Taichi out of his thoughts, "What did you want to talk about?" Taichi smiled as his original reason for wanting to talk to Takuya was brought into light.

"Ah that well…" He trailed off trying to think of how to put it into words. When he couldn't think of a way to ask him he shook his head, "Let's put that off for later. It's been a while, why don't we head down to the coffee shop and have something to eat?"

"Woo! Cake!" Toshi exclaimed happily jumping up. Takuya laughed at his younger brothers reaction, reminding him a little of Tomoki. He nodded in agreement.

"Sure!" He said, "We have a lot of catching up to do anyway."

So that's what they did. Along the walk to the café Takuya spoke about his new friends, especially the twins, Kouji and Kouichi. He felt that those two were definitely his best friends out of everyone in their group. He also told Toshi about Tomoki.

"I'd like to meet him!" Toshi exclaimed as they arrived at the café. Takuya laughed before nodding his head.

"I'll see if I can bring him here some time. Yutaka, his older brother, doesn't seem to mind me very much so I'm sure it will be okay." He said as they walked through the doors. Once they sat down Taichi spoke up.

"So, how did you meet your friends?" He asked. Takuya hesitated a little before shrugging.

"We met in Shibuya…at the station last year." He said slowly. Taichi raised an eyebrow at that.

"You all met in Shibuya?" he asked, "No interesting bump into each other 'hey how ya doing' kinda thing going on?" Takuya laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know," He said, "Kinda dumb but we really all just happened to cross paths in Shibuya." Taichi stared at his son a moment longer before sighing and shaking his head. He obviously wasn't going to get a better answer from the boy, though it was obvious that he was lying about their true meeting.

Takuya looked over at the menu that Toshi was looking at, resting his hands in his lap before brushing softly across the pocket that held his D-scan. He looked down at his lap in concern as he pulled the device out and stared at it on the table. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. His grip tightened on it as he thought about his comrades at school all having the same thoughts. Kouji got his D-scan as well, and so did the others. Something was coming but they didn't know what.

What concerned him the most though, was Kouichi's reaction to all of this. He was pale and seemed rather scared, leaving whenever the subject was brought up, as if he knew more of what was happening than the others. Kouji noticed it too and promised he would get it out of his brother as soon as possible.

"Takuya…" Taichi said slowly bringing the boy out of his thoughts. He noticed both his dad and Toshi staring at his D-scan in shock.

"Y-Yeah..?" He asked nervously.

"You have a Digivice?" Toshi asked looking up at his brother. Takuya stared at his younger brother in shock.

"How…how do you know that..?" He whispered in shock.

"Because," Taichi said looking at his son seriously, "We've been to the Digital World ourselves.

Takuya felt as if a huge bomb had just gone off in his face. His father had been to the Digital World? Not only that but his younger brother too? Why hadn't they told him this before? Toshi pulled out a Digivice similar yet different to that of Takuya's. It was a white base with purple grips.

"They're different." Toshi stated staring back and forth between his and Takuya's Digivice. Takuya didn't say anything for a moment, still rather shocked by the information he just got before sighing and giving a small smile.

"It's called a D-scan," He explained, "It's used to scan the Digicode and store information."

"What kind of Information?" Taichi asked. Takuya looked up trying to think of an answer before looking at his dad.

"By scanning the Digicode we get information about that Digimon in our Digivice stored away for later, or the Digicode for a specific area in the Digital World." He explained, "Also something called Spirits."

That caught the Yagami boys' attention.

"Spirits!" Taichi exclaimed, standing up a little. Takuya jumped looking up at his dad in shock.

"What about them…?" He asked slowly, surprised by the reaction one simple word got. Taichi stood up and shook his head.

"Come on, you need to meet the others." He said grabbing the boy by his arm and dragging him out of the café, Toshi right behind them.

"Wait a second!" Takuya exclaimed stumbling behind his father who held tightly to his arm, "Is this what you wanted to discuss? The Spirits?"

"Yes," Taichi said, "You see unlike the rest of the chosen, when I had you, you didn't have a partner like Toshi does."

"A partner?" Takuya asked, "What do you mean? And let go you're hurting me!" Taichi let go of his son who ran up next to him, rubbing his arm in the process. Taichi gave Takuya an apologetic look before explaining.

"A Digimon partner. All Chosen have them, and our children ended up with them as well, all bearing some attribute to our original ones." Taichi explained.

"I'm not sure I understand…" Takuya said slowly, "You mean you guys have Digimon as like…pets?"

"Something like that," Toshi said coming to walk next to his brother, "as for the attribute part 'To-san has an Agumon for a partner, a dinosaur type Digimon, while I have a Monodramon which is the same type."

"I see…" Takuya said slowly. Taichi stopped walking and pulled out his cell calling Yamato while Takuya and Toshi carried on talking.

"And where are Monodramon and Agumon now?" Takuya asked, vaguely aware of his father calling for a ride. Toshi smiled.

"At Yamato-sans' house," he said, "We visit there most often and since Yamato has such a big house it's easier to let them stay there during times like these when we know something's happening."

"But what _is_ happening?" Takuya asked, "My D-scan disappeared when I returned to the Real World a year ago and suddenly showed up at my bedside this morning. When I spoke to the others they all had the same feeling. Something's coming and we don't know what."

Toshi sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. Kira went to the Digital World yesterday to talk to one of the four Holy Beasts that protect the Digital World to find out but all he said was to find the children who possess the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors." He explained. Taichi sighed and sat down next to his kids, phone closed and yet still in his hands.

"We have the same amount of knowledge about the situation that you do Takuya." He said quietly. Takuya looked at his father before a thought occurred to him.

"How did you know I would be in possession of the Spirits?" He asked. Taichi gave a small laugh before shaking his head.

"I didn't, it was Toshi's idea and Yamato said we should give it a shot because something similar happened once. Turned out the person we were so desperately searching for was my younger sister Hikari." He explained.

"Hikari-ba-chan?" Takuya asked. Taichi nodded his head.

"It's a rather long story though," He muttered, "If you want to know about it just read Takeru's novels. He wrote our adventures into a book."

"I'll look into it…" Takuya muttered before looking back at his D-scan.

_So_, He thought, _Something really is coming…_

_

* * *

_

Kouji had gone over to Kouichi's house after school to find out what his brother knew about the sudden reappearance of their D-scans. He had been acting weird for the past week but even weirder than normal today. Every time one of them brought up the D-scan's appearance he would pale and excuse himself. He knew something and he wasn't telling the others.

Looking up from his homework he stared at his twin who sat across from him at the table. Kouichi had his head lowered as he read through his homework, writing on the worksheet every so often. Putting down his pencil, Kouji folded his arms on the table.

"Ne…Nii-san," He said quietly. Kouichi hummed back, his attention still mostly on his worksheet. Kouji frowned but continued.

"Do you know…what's going on?" he asked slowly. Kouichi froze, instantly understanding what Kouji was talking about. The twins sat there in silence for a few moments before Kouichi sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat, before putting his pencil down and looking up at his brother. He nodded. Kouji's eyes widened in shock.

"Please, tell me what's going." He asked. Kouichi squirmed a little in his seat before finally speaking up.

"Lately, I've been having these dreams…" He said slowly, "I can never fully remember what happens in them, but I know that the power of Darkness is strong in them. And not the darkness I control, but the corrupt power." Kouichi sighed and looked back down at the table, fingers clasped tightly together.

"I remember little things from them. I've had eight in total. In each dream a new villain…they're the Seven Demon Lords of the Digital World…" He continued. Kouji's eyes widened a little.

"You said eight dreams in total though…" He said, "What about the eighth dream?" Kouichi froze, turning his eyes back downwards as his hands clasped into fists.

"The…eighth dream…shows all of them and…the destruction…of the three worlds…" He said slowly, voice breaking between words, "I don't think it over…I think Lucemon might still be-"

The sound of the window breaking and a huge gust of wind blowing through the house cut the older twin off. He stood up, eyes widened in fear as he stared towards the kitchen. Kouji stood up as well, looking behind him while trying to stop his hair from blocking his vision. The image of a woman dressed in a demonic styled feudal era princess kimono was the first thing Kouji saw. The woman smiled and turned her icy gaze from Kouji to Kouichi.

"So…" She said quietly eyes staring coldly at the older twin. Kouichi took a few steps back, fear written all over his face, "You're the Warrior of Darkness huh?" The woman laughed before walking forward though the turmoil of wind and shattered glass. Kouji glared at her taking a protective stance in front of his brother.

"You're not touching him!" He snapped. The woman stopped walking, staring at Kouji in mild shock before amusement crossed over her face and she laughed. Kouji's glare intensified at that.

"You think you can stop me, boy?" She mocked, "Sorry to disappoint, but you hold _nothing_ over me!" With that she jumped forward, revealing the demonic claw she had on her right arm. Kouichi's eyes widened.

"_Nazar Nail!_" She yelled out bringing her claw down at Kouji. Kouji's eyes widened as realization that he couldn't get out of the way in time dawned on him. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited for the sharp impact of the attack, only to be pushed out of the way. His eyes flew open as he was pushed to the side, widening in horror as his brothers pained scream echoed through the room.

"Kouichi!" He cried out staring at his twin who was curled up on the floor holding his left shoulder in pain. Kouichi cracked open one of his eyes, staring at his brother in a mixture of pain, sadness and relief.

"You wouldn't have… survived…" He chocked out, "She's…one of the…demon lords…Lilithmon- Ah!" He cried out of pain as the Female Digimon pulled the boy to his feat by his hair. An amused chuckle escaped her lips.

"As expected from one who holds the Spirits of Darkness," She said.

"Let him go!" Kouji cried getting up slowly. Lilithmon just smirked in his direction before waving her free hand. A strong gust of wind blew around Kouji, causing the boy to fall back to his knees and cover his eyes to protect them from the flying debris. When the wind finally stopped he was alone. He stared at the empty room for a few moments before getting up and looking around. The place was trashed. Broken glass was everywhere and furniture was overturned.

"Kouichi…?" He called out slowly, taking a few steps forward. There was no answer. Kouji took a few sharps breaths, his head whipping back and forth around the room.

"Kouichi!"

* * *

Takuya plopped down tiredly on his bed as soon as he got home. He was thoroughly exhausted by the day's events that he could barely think properly anymore, but his mind still managed to wonder over the events again and again. After his Dad had called for a ride they ended up going to a huge _Mansion_ of all places only to find out that one of his Dad's old friends and a member of the original Chosen was none other than The Teen-Age Wolves Yamato Ishida. Kouji would have killed to meet him. After that he was introduced to all the Digimon Partners that were currently staying there, before he had to explain his connection to the Digital World to everyone in the house.

Needless to say they were surprised. Apparently the fact that human kids could turn into Digimon was a new concept to them. After that, he got a frantic call from Kouji. Apparently a Digimon by the name of Lilithmon had kidnapped Kouichi. All Kouji managed to get out of Kouichi before the attack happened was something about The Seven Demon Lords of the Digital World and the destruction of all Three Worlds.

"But what are the other Worlds…?" Takuya mumbled to himself as he thought over it again. Obviously the Human World and Digital World were two of them but what was the third?

"Takuya! Dinner's ready!" Yuriko called down the hall. Takuya stood up off his bed before walking down the hall to the kitchen. When he sat down his mother took one look at his face before giving a small frown.

"Takuya, is something wrong?" She asked. Takuya looked at her in shock before down at his dinner in front of him. Sighing he decided to give her a partial truth, knowing that his mother would see through any lies he told.

"Kouichi went missing today." He said, "They think he was kidnapped because the house was trashed." Yuriko's eyes widened in shock.

"Taken from his own house?" She asked in surprise, "You think there was a struggle then?" Takuya shrugged, picking up his chopsticks to eat.

"I don't know," He muttered, "But Kouji's in a panic. I'm worried…" Yuriko sighed and smiled gently at her son. Reaching across the table she placed one of her hands over his.

"That's understandable Takuya," She said gently, "Just give Kouji some time, I'm sure he'll calm down, even a little bit. If anyone, Kouji's probably the most worried about his brother." Takuya looked at his mother in shock before back down at the table and nodding his head.

"Now, come on," Yuriko said lightly, "No more gloom. Let's not let this food go to waist."

"_Itadakimasu~!_" Shinya yelled out before digging into his food. Takuya looked over at his brother and couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Itadakimasu," He repeated before eating his own food.

* * *

"Nii-chan?" Shinya poked his head into Takuya's room to find his brother lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His hat and goggles placed on the bedside table. Takuya lifted his head towards his door before smiling.

"Hey Shinya," He greeted, "What's up?" Shinya stood there for a moment, half in the room half out, before jogging into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shinya asked once he reached his brothers bed. Takuya sat up and shuffled to the head of the bed, making room for his younger brother to sit if he so wished. Shinya silently took the offer before Takuya finally answered.

"Don't worry," He said with a reassuring smile, "I'm just a little worried but I'll be okay." Shinya gave a curt nod of his head before looking back at Takuya.

"So how was Taichi-san and Toshi?" Shinya asked. Takuya smiled gently at his brother before leaning back against the wall and looking up. He knew Shinya was trying his hardest to be nice about them but the truth of the matter was that Shinya was slightly jealous, thinking that Takuya preferred Toshi over him.

"Same as always," Takuya muttered, "Though there were quite a few surprises in store for me today…" He let the sentence trail off as his mind wondered back to the Digimon that he met.

"Like what?" Shinya asked, prying his brother for more information. Takuya looked over at Shinya, his face blank. He knew that soon, once the summer holidays began, he and the rest of his team were going to go with the Chosen to the Digital World to find out information about what was happening and who knew how long that would take. Taichi had suggested that they use the pretense of a camping trip and that he would be the chaperon.

"Nii-chan?" Shinya tilted his head to the side in confusion as Takuya carried on staring at him. The only problem with that would be that Shinya would want to come too, and he can't get to the Digital World. By leaving him behind, Shinya would definitely believe that Takuya liked Toshi over him and he didn't want that to happen.

Shaking his head Takuya smiled at Shinya.

"Hey Bro, can you keep a secret?" He asked deciding that if he should tell anyone what's going on, it would be Shinya. Shinya's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face before nodding his head. Takuya laughed before crossing his legs and leaning forward.

"What I'm about to tell you may seem crazy, like out of a video game type of thing, but you need to realize that it's all true," He said. Shinya nodded again happy that his older brother would share something so exciting with him. Takuya smiled before continuing.

"There's a place called the Digital World that's connected to our world where creatures known as Digimon live. Now Digimon are like…like animals in a sense with special powers and qualities. They talk too."

"Sounds exciting!" Shinya exclaimed bouncing a little before tucking his legs underneath him and facing his brother. Takuya laughed and nodded his head.

"It is! But equally it's also dangerous. There are good Digimon but bad Digimon too…Kouichi's kidnapping was actually by a bad Digimon." Takuya lowered his head a little, his shoulders slumping forward, "This Digimon is apparently one of seven really strong Digimon and Kouji and I think she's after something that Kouichi possesses."

"So she took him?" Shinya asked. Takuya nodded his head before looking to his side and out the window behind him.

"It's because of Digimon that I met all my new friends, and we all possess something similar to what Kouichi has but with different qualities," At this Takuya pulled out his Digivice from his pocket and stared at it, "Apparently…Oto-san has been to the Digital World, as well as Toshi…"

Shinya froze a little at that before looking down.

"Are you…going back there with them?" Shinya asked slowly. Takuya looked at his brother before smiling gently and placing a hand on his shoulder. Shinya looked up when he did that and the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"Shinya, something big is going to happen soon, something connected to Digimon and the Digital World and we need to stop it," He said seriously, "Once summer break starts at the end of the week, we'll be leaving to the Digital World."

"No!" Shinya cried out, grabbing one of his brothers' hands, "I don't want you to go!"

"Shinya I have to," Takuya said gently, placing his free hand on his brothers' head, "We're the only ones who can stop this."

"But you'll be leaving me…" Shinya whispered, tears gathering in his eyes, "And what if you get hurt…It's dangerous isn't it?"

"I won't be leaving you Shinya," Takuya said, "I'm going away for a little bit but I'll be back. Yes it will be dangerous but believe in me!"

Shinya looked up slowly at his brother, wiping his eyes. Takuya grinned and shut one of his eyes in a wink.

"I'm the Legendary Warrior of Fire!" He exclaimed, "Nothing can hurt me, I promise!"

Shinya started at him for a moment longer before giving a small nod of his head and smiling.

"My brother's a Legendary Warrior?" He asked. Takuya laughed.

"You bet I am!" He boasted, "Legendary Warrior, Agnimon at your service!" He punched his fists in the air a little to the side so he wouldn't hit Shinya. His little brother laughed and Takuya couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

"So, will you be okay with out me?" Takuya eventually asked. Shinya smiled and nodded his head. Takuya grinned again before ruffling his brothers' hair.

"Good boy!" He exclaimed before the two of them laughed again.

* * *

Kouji sat on the stairs, hidden by the wall, as he listened as his mother, step-mother and his father sat in the living discussing Kouichi's disappearance. He knew his mother was close to tears; in fact she had broken down earlier when talking to the police, but he still didn't know what to say. All three of his parents where confused as to how only Kouichi would have been 'kidnapped' and not Kouji when they were both in the house at the time. Why would the kidnapper take only one of the children and leave the other almost completely unharmed?

Kouji gripped the railing to the stairs in his hand as he listened. His mind wondered back to the conversation he had with Takuya soon after the police left. He had explained the situation as best as he could to the goggle boy even though he was in a panic. Eventually Takuya got him to calm down enough to explain where and who he was with. Tomorrow, all five of them were going to go to Odaiba to meet with the rest of the Chosen and discuss what was happening though plans were already being made for a fake summer camp so the kids could escape to the Digital World and search. How was he supposed to explain something like that to his parents when they were already upset about Kouichi's disappearance?

Hey Mom, Dad, Mother I'm going away at the start of the summer with Takuya and the others for who knows how long, but don't worry I'll be back? Like that would go down nicely at a time like this.

Shaking his head, Kouji stood up and walked into the room, causing his parents to look at him in confusion. His mind was made up.

"Kouji?" Kousei looked at his son in confusion, seeing the determination on his face, "I thought you were in bed."

"Do you really think I can sleep…when you guys don't know the truth?" He choked out. This is was it; it was now or never. The look of alarm that passed over each of his parents' faces was one he was expecting.

"There's something…I need to tell you guys about," He said, "The truth behind how I met Nii-san, though I promise you now even though it seems fake and made up, everything I'm about to tell you is true." Kouji felt his body shaking out of nervousness but stood his ground. He was not going to back out of this. His parents stared at him for a long moment before Tomoko nodded her head.

"Alright Kouji," She said, "We're listening." Kouji gulped nervously before sitting down on the floor, staring up at his parents who were seated on the couch. Taking a deep breath, Kouji told them the story about the Digital World, the Spirits, Duskmon, Cherubimon, even Lucemon, everything. Kouji just explained all of it to them. His parents listened, shocked by the story and the hardships that their children and their friends went through. When Kouji was done, he stared down at the floor, unsure of whether or not he should look at his parents. A long moment of silence passed that felt like an eternity to the already nervous Kouji. Finally, Tomoko spoke up.

"Kouichi…nearly died?" She asked slowly. Kouji looked up at her before nodding grimly. It wasn't something he liked to recall either.

"I know this all sounds make believe but-"

"Kouji, we believe you." Satomi said cutting the boy off. Kouji looked at her before a small smile broke out on his face.

"There's more…" He whispered and his parents leaned forward expectantly, "You see, our Digivice's, D-scans that is, disappeared after we came back to the Real World, but today when we woke up, they were sitting next to our bedside table."

"So what does that mean?" Kousei asked. Kouji sighed and his shoulders slumped forward before answering.

"It means something's starting again," He said quietly, "We all thought the same thing, and Kouichi knew more than he was willing to let on."

"So then…Kouichi's kidnapping is…" Tomoko trialed off, her eyes widening with fear. Kouji looked at her and nodded grimly.

"A Digimon known as Lilithmon kidnapped him…because he's the Warrior of Darkness," He explained, "And since he holds power over the true Power of Darkness he's valuable to them."

"You mean there are more besides this Lilithmon that are after Kouichi?" Kousei asked.

"Yes. A group of seven, if what Kouichi said is correct," Kouji said with a nod, "Seven Demon Lords of the Digital World and apparently Lilithmon is one of them. Unfortunately I don't know who the rest are. Kouichi never got around to telling me that."

Kousei sighed and shook his head.

"This is all so unbelievable…" He muttered. Kouji felt himself stiffen at that.

"I know it is," He said quietly, "But you have to believe me when I say it's all true. You know I don't make things like this up!"

"I know Kouji," Kousei said, "I do believe you it's just hard."

"How are we going to get Kouichi-kun back though?" Satomi asked looking down at her lap, "I mean, if this is all Digimon related then the police are useless." Kouji nodded his head before standing up.

"Tomorrow I'm meeting up with some other children in Odaiba who have a connection to Digimon as well. We're going to make a few plans and then once summer starts at the end of the week we're heading to the Digital World to do some recon and find Kouichi." He said in determination, his hand gripping his D-scan tightly, "I promise you right now we will find him!"

As soon as he finished he felt himself being pulled into a hug by his mother. Tomoko held him tightly against her, hands petting his hair softly.

"You'll find him," She whispered before pulling back a little to look at him, "But you have to promise us that you will be safe as well. I don't think any of us want to loose you also."

"Mama…" Kouji whispered softly, staring up into the worried face of his mother before giving a determined nod, "I will, promise."

"Promise." Satomi echoed coming up next to Tomoko and giving him a half hug. Kousei stood up as well, placing a hand on his sons' shoulder. Kouji looked at him and his father smiled, giving a small nod. Kouji gave a sigh of relief before looking down.

"Thank you," He whispered as all the tension he had been feeling earlier was let out.

* * *

I know you guys are probably thinking that they're giving too much away to early but it's part of the story. Please R&R and let me know what you think. And no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

So I figured I'd just give out the next gen kids for your help (and mine when I was writing this) and just for fun. Anyway i apoligize for being dead for so long, I actually have been getting more of the plot down in my head and figured out exactly where I'm going with this now...but I'm stuck on a writers block. I'll also be honest here, this chapter and chapter 4 are complete -sweatdrop-

Ishida Mako and Maki (12) (Yamato and Sora)  
Yagami Toshi (9) (Taichi)  
Takaishi Kira (11) and Takeshi (7) (Hikari and Takeru)  
Ichijouji Yuki (11), Osamu (9), Kori (4) (Miyako and Ken)  
Izumi Keita (10) (Koushirou)  
Motomiya Kousuke (11)  
Hida Ami (9) (Iori)  
Jyou and Mimi and their two sons are in New York (Jun 9, Minoru 11 [they wont be in here])

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon in anyway, shape or form.

* * *

Takuya and the rest of his group all met up after school the next day and took the train to Odaiba. When they got off Takuya took a look around the station platform before deciding on the direction they should be heading. The plan was to meet up at Yamatos' house, or mansion to be specific, though he failed to mention that tiny detail. He wanted to see the look on Kouji's face when he realized that his idol was connected to Digimon as well. There, they would be meeting the other Chosen that were going to go along with them to the Digital World.

After a short walk they finally found the place, though it wasn't very hard to miss considering how big it was. The group stared at the place through the iron gates in awe, while Takuya stood there grinning.

"Are you serious?" Izumi asked eyes wide. Takuya nodded his head.

"Yup, this is Yamato-san's house." He said.

"What does he do for a living!" Junpei exclaimed, "He's not a crime lord is he?"

"Think he has a pool?" Tomoki asked, eyes never leaving the mansion. Takuya laughed before shaking his head and looking at Kouji.

"What do you think?" he asked. Kouji stared at the mansion for a long moment before looking at Takuya, eyes wide in shock.

"This isn't…this is Yamato Ishida's house, is it?" he asked slowly. Takuya grinned before ringing the door bell.

"Well I don't know, let's find out." He teased.

"Seriously Takuya!" Kouji exclaimed, "Is this really-"

His sentence was cut off as a female voice rang through the speaker.

"Who is it~!" The voice sang cheerfully.

"Maki, it's Takuya. Open up." There was a giggle followed by the gate opening. His friends all jumped back in surprise while Takuya just stood there, resisting the urge to laugh. Once the gate was fully open him and his friends all walked through into the yard. The others all gaped at everything around them, much like Takuya had when he first arrived, before arriving at the door. Takuya didn't even bother knocking just strode right in, before taking off his shoes. The others followed his example.

"I see you made it here alright."

Takuya looked up to see Yamato standing in the doorway to the living room, leaning against the frame. He heard Kouji's surprised gasp and tried hard not to laugh.

"Well this is the only mansion in Odaiba so it's not like it was hard to miss." Takuya joked before being grabbed from behind.

"You stupid goggle head!" Kouji snapped, pulling Takuya into a headlock, "I cannot believe you didn't tell me! Seriously! Yamato Ishida!"

Takuya laughed through the headlock. It wasn't the kind of reaction he would have liked, at least not aimed at him, but he did enjoy how worked up Kouji was getting from this. Teen-Age Wolves was Kouji's all time favorite band and the boy idolized and looked up to Yamato.

Yamato started laughing before shaking his head.

"Okay now, let's not kill the goggle boy," He said, "I know how frustrating they can be, believe me." Kouji froze but didn't relinquish his grip on Takuya, staring at Yamato.

"Seriously, Kouji, please let go," Takuya said gripping at the arms around his neck and trying to pry them off, "I can't breath very well."

Kouji gave a small gasp before finally letting go of Takuya who took a few deep breaths of air.

"I still think he deserved that." Izumi muttered under her breath. Junpei nodded in agreement while Tomoki just stared, frozen in shock at Yamato. He was meeting a real live famous person, and he knew about Digimon too! This was definitely the coolest thing that has ever happened to him, aside from turning into a Digimon.

"Anyway," Yamato said looking at the kids, "Everyone else is already in the living room. Let's get introduction out of the way and you kids can discuss what you want to do. Sound cool?"

Takuya nodded his head before all five of them followed Yamato into the living room. There they were met with the sight of at least nine other children, each with a Digimon of there own, and their parents. Kira, one of the kids Takuya was familiar with seeing as how she was his half cousin but had yet to actually meet, looked up at them before sighing.

"Daisuke-san and Kousuke still not here huh?" She asked looking up at Yamato. Yamato sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They're probably going to be late…as usual." He responded taking a seat next to his wife, "In any case why don't we at least start with introduction. Daisuke should show up sometime between now and the actual meeting." All the kids in the room nodded before sitting down on the floor in a giant circle, save for one small girl who stayed sitting in her mothers lap.

"Since there's more of us and less of you, why don't you guys start first?" Toshi suggested looking at his brother. Takuya nodded in agreement before taking up the lead.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara. You probably know me as Toshi's half brother. I hold the Spirits of Flame."

"I'm Izumi Orimoto. I have the Spirits of Wind."

"Junpei Shibayama at your service! I bare the Spirits of Thunder."

"I'm Tomoki Himi and I have the Spirits of Ice."

"Kouji Minamoto, Warrior of Light." Kouji said, "My Brother Kouichi has the Spirits of Darkness but unfortunately…"

"He was the one who was kidnapped, right?" Maki asked. Kouji nodded his head before looking at the rest of the kids in the circle.

"So, you guys are?" He asked. Maki smiled before starting the introductions.

"I'm Maki Ishida, twelve years old, and this is my partner Gazimon." She introduced.

"Mako Ishida, twelve years old and this here is my partner Lunamon."

"Twins?" Tomoki asked looking at them. The two nodded before looking to the next person in line.

"Toshi Yagami. I'm nine years old and this is my partner Monodramon."

"I'm Kira Takaishi, Toshi's cousin. I'm eleven years old and my partner is Coronamon."

"Um…Hi I'm Takeshi Takaishi I'm seven years old and this is my partner Cupimon." The little boy hugged his partner closer and leaned shyly against his older sister. Kira smiled and pet him on the head.

"My brother will be staying here," Kira said looking at the others, "He's still rather young and really shy. We don't think having him go to the Digital World right now would be a good idea." The warriors nodded before turning they're attention to the next in line.

"Hi! I'm Yuki Ichijouji and I'm eleven years old as well. This here is my partner Falcomon." Yuki looked a lot like her mother, Miyako, with the same long straight hair and circular glasses. Yuki's hair though was dark blue like her father and kept it tied up in two half ponies on either side of her head. Her partner, Falcomon, was a gray colored owl with red triangular sections around its eyes and wore a purple muscle shirt, the v-neck of the shirt having netting in-between.

"I'm Osamu Ichijouji. I'm nine years old and this is my partner Kunemon." Osamu had short messy hair that was a light purple in color and slightly narrow blue eyes. His partner, Kunemon was a yellow worm-like Digimon with gray lightning bolts in the place for eyes and more of them were placed down his body. Yuki looked behind her and pointed to her mother who was holding another little girl with short darker purple hair and holding onto a small cartoon-like yellow bug Digimon with insect wings.

"That's our younger sister Kori," Yuki said, "She's only four so she won't be joining us. Oh, and her partner is Puroromon."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Keita Izumi. I'm ten years old and this is my partner Dokunemon, not to be mistaken for Kunemon." Keita was the son of Koushirou and had apparently picked up on all of his fathers' traits. His hair, the same color as his father, was cut short and spiky and on his lap sat a light green and gray laptop, similar to the one his father had. His partner Dokunemon looked just like Kunemon except the fact that he was green instead of yellow.

"And that's that I guess." Kira said looking around their circle. Izumi was staring at Keita in a mixture of shock and confusion. The boy looked back at her slightly confused before realization dawned on him.

"Ah," he exclaimed slightly, "We have the same name…" Izumi nodded before the two of them laughed.

"Well at least they're getting along." Takuya said looking over at Kouji. Kouji nodded before giving a small smirk and indicating to Junpei. Takuya raised an eyebrow before looking over at the older boy in their group before choking back a laugh. Junpei was glaring daggers at the oblivious Keita; obviously jealous over how well Izumi and Keita were already getting along.

"Hey, you guys haven't started already have you?" Everyone's eyes turned to the doorway to see who had just walked in. Hikari sighed and shook her head.

"Finally Daisuke," She muttered, "What took you so long?"

"He overslept." Came the reply from his partner V-mon. Daisuke shot the blue reptile a look before another boy holding a Betamon came up behind him. He looked a lot like his dad and wore the same pair of goggles that once belonged to him also.

"I should have just walked from school." The boy muttered. Kira smiled.

"Well at least you made it, now get your butt over here and introduce yourself to our new members!" She said. The boy nodded before running over and taking a seat in-between Kira and Toshi.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Kousuke Motomiya, eleven years old and this is my partner Betamon." He said. He looked at all of them before tilting his head to the side a little, "So uh, who are all of you?"

A Chorus of groans came from all the kids before Yuki spoke up.

"We are not going through all of this again." She said. Toshi smiled and leaned up against Kousuke.

"You'll pick up the names as we go along." He said. Kousuke pouted but didn't argue. Before anyone else could start anything related to the problem, Kouji gave a yelp and all eyes turned to him.

"Kouji?" Izumi asked staring at the pale, wide-eyed boy. Kouji looked over at her before pointing at Toshi and Kousuke.

"Three of them!" He exclaimed, "We have to deal with three goggle heads!" Izumi and Junpei froze as well while Tomoki laughed and clapped his hands.

"We're doomed…." Izumi muttered.

"Hey!" All three of the goggle wearing boys exclaimed which just caused the surrounding children to laugh.

"Aw, it's not so bad," Kira said with a laugh, "We've had to deal with two so far, so what's one more to the equation."

"We'll get used to it." Maki agreed.

"Just one more thing before we start," Miyako spoke up. All the kids turned to look at her, "Iori and his daughter couldn't make it today since it's the anniversary of his fathers' death. As for Mimi-san and Jyou-san…" She trailed off and looked over at Koushirou who sighed.

"In America," He sighed, "Apparently they've moved there with the kids. I think Jyou-san will be coming down in a few weeks though, not sure." The kids' all nodded in acknowledgment except for the warriors having no knowledge about Mimi or Jyou.

"Anyway," Keita said getting up and setting his laptop on the coffee table, "Why don't we get started here? Yamato-san, could you turn the lights off please?" Yamato nodded and got up off the couch, turning the lights off. During that short period of time Keita managed to connect his laptop to a projector which shone onto a smart board in front of them. Walking over to the board, Keita picked up the black pen and faced the others.

"So let's put together what we know so far," He said, "Kouji-san, you told Takuya-san yesterday who relayed it to us that the current problem that's occurring has something to do with the Seven Great Demon Lords, correct?" Kouji nodded his head and Keita turned his attention to the board in front of him, raising the pen.

"I did some research and found the names of all the Demon Lords," He said before writing down the names as he spoke, "There's the one who kidnapped Kouichi-san, Lilithmon. After that there's the one that our parents battled when they were our age, Daemon."

"We only sealed Daemon though," Miyako said, "We never defeated him." Keita nodded before adding that as a side note next to his name.

"We also have Beelzebumon, Leviamon, Belphemon specifically Rage Mode, Barbamon, and last but not least, the most powerful is Lucemon Fall down Mode." That caught Takuya's groups' attention.

"Lucemon was a Demon Lord?" Takuya exclaimed. Keita looked at him in confusion, nodding his head.

"Yes he is." He stated.

"So then…" Tomoki said slowly, "We already defeated one of them." The Chosen looked at them in shock for a moment before Keita finally spoke up.

"Okay, then I guess we can cross him off the list." He said.

"So," Kousuke spoke up staring at the list on the board, "We have seven Demon Lords, what about the good side?" Kira nodded in agreement.

"Light and Dark have to be in a Balance right?" She asked, "So that means there should be at least seven for the side of Good?"

"That's correct," Keita said drawing a line vertically down the middle of the board, separating the list of Seven from the blank side. Reaching up he wrote a title in the blank spot.

"We have the Holy Beasts, remember?" He asked. Kira's face brightened and she looked over at Mako. Mako smiled at her before the two of them got up and walked to the board. Keita stepped to the side and handed Mako the pen while Kira turned to look at the others.

"There are four Holy Beasts in total, each one protecting a certain point within the Digital World," She explained, "In the North we have Xuanwumon, the two headed turtle. In the South we have Zhuqiaomon the sparrow. In the East, Qinglongmon, the dragon. He was the one who informed us of the Spirits. And finally in the West, Baihumon, the tiger."

While she spoke Mako made sure to write down each member of the Holy Beasts in the order she gave.

"But that's just four," Osamu said, "It doesn't exactly even out the scale…" Kira and Mako looked at each other.

"This is true…" Mako muttered.

"The Three Great Angels take up the last part." Takuya said standing up and taking the pen from Mako. In the next row over he wrote out a title before listing the three Angels underneath.

"We have Seraphimon, Ofanimon, and Cherubimon." He said.

"So then," Maki spoke up looking at the board, "Can I assume we are going to try and find these guys for help or information?"

"That would be the plan." Keita said.

"Qinglongmon is neutral though," Kira spoke up, "Unless the Digital World is in danger he won't exactly help out. I also doubt he's going to give us anymore information than he already has."

"Oh well that's great." Maki muttered crossing her arms in annoyance, "How do we know the others aren't like that either?"

"We don't." Mako said, "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try and talk to them."

"The Angels should be of some help though," Izumi said, "I mean it was Ofanimon who brought us to the Digital World to begin with, correct?" Kouji nodded in agreement.

"I think if we want to get as much information as quickly as possible we should talk to them first." He said.

"So then where do we find them?" Toshi asked. Takuya looked up, thinking.

"Let's see…when we last saw them they were with Bokomon in his village." He said.

"That would be at the Fire Terminal, correct?" Tomoki asked. Takuya nodded his head.

"That's one place we could start." He said writing it down on the board. Izumi shook her head and stood up, taking the pen from Takuya.

"But that was a year ago and when they were still in child form," She said, "I say we start in the Forest Terminal where we found Seraphimon. After all that's where he was sealed _and_ there was a statue of all three there guarding the Digicode." She wrote that down underneath the Fire Terminal as another option.

"Let's not forget the Venus Rose," Kouji spoke up, "After all that was where Cherubimon had trapped Ofanimon as well as being his home base." Izumi nodded in agreement before writing that one down as well.

"Okay so where should we start?" Yuki asked, looking up from her notebook where she had been taking all of this down.

"I vote the Forest Terminal," Junpei said.

"How come?" Takuya asked.

"Well it's right smack dab in the middle," Junpei responded, "If we start at the fire temple we'll have to go all the way to the Forest Terminal if they aren't there, and no offense or anything but really, Trailmon aren't that reliable when you think about it."

"This is true…" Izumi muttered, "And I'd rather not take that impossibly long walk to the terminal again."

"And I guess Junpei is right," Takuya muttered, "If they aren't there then we can either go one way to the Fire Terminal, or the other to Venus Rose."

"Quite convenient." Kouji agreed.

"Okay so we'll mark that as being one of our first stops." Keita said, taking back the pen and circling the destination. He then looked over at Yuki.

"Yuki I have a job for you," He said. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Let's here it!" She exclaimed.

"We only know where Qinglongmon is located; I would like you to find out where the other four beasts are." He said.

"Leave it to me!" Yuki stated. Osamu looked at her weirdly before sighing and looking down.

"I swear if you start using the term Bingo I'm running away from home…" He muttered. Yuki looked at him in confusion while the others, save Takuya's group, all laughed understanding that Yuki was like a younger version of their mother. Before they could carry on though, the door opened again and a new person walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," Ken said shutting the door behind him, "Got a new case in so I'm a little busy."

"That's okay," Yuki said looking up at her father, "We're all good so far." Kouji looked over at the new comer before his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're the cop from yesterday!" He exclaimed. Ken looked at him in surprise before recognition dawned on him.

"Aren't you the twin of the boy who was kidnapped…oh…" He muttered realization dawning on him. Kouji nodded his head as if answering a silent question.

"Nii-san's kidnapping is Digimon related." He stated. Ken sighed before leaning forward on his arms against the back of the couch where his wife was sitting.

"Great, now how do we solve this one without dropping it immediately?" He muttered. Kouji stared at him before sighing.

"I told my parents actually…" he muttered, "I figured they deserved to know the truth." Ken nodded in agreement, looking at the boy and giving a small smile.

"That's probably for the best." He agreed. Takuya sighed and scratched the back of his head absently.

"If we're going to talk about telling others the truth, I told Shinya last night." He said. Taichi and Toshi looked at him in surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Toshi asked in disbelief. Takuya shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall next to the smart board.

"He thinks I like you more than I like him, and with us going to the Digital World at the end of the week I figured I should let him know so he doesn't get upset." He explained. Taichi nodded in agreement, looking over at Toshi.

"It makes sense." He agreed. Toshi nodded.

"Actually…" Tomoki said quietly causing everyone to look at him, "I told Onii-chan as well."

"Yutaka?" Takuya asked, eyes widening a little. Tomoki nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I was really worried about Kouichi-san yesterday and, well Onii-chan asked me what was wrong and I just ended up telling him." He explained. Takuya stared at him for a moment before smiling gently.

"Then that's okay." He said.

"I guess it's nice to have someone you can talk to about this in your family," Izumi said quietly looking down, "Since I'm an only child I don't have that kind of luxury and my parents wouldn't believe me if I told them."

"Yeah, same here." Junpei said, "You guys are lucky that you're all connected to this through family." There was an awkward silence afterwards which was only broken by Yamato clearing his throat.

"In any case," He said, "I think we've gathered enough information for today."

"So meeting adjourned?" Keita asked, looking around at everyone, parents, children and Digimon alike. All nodded in agreement and repeated the statement before standing up. Yuki went over to her father at that moment, handing him the notebook she had been using to record everything. Kouji watched as everyone started having small conversations about random nonsense in different groups. Takuya and Tomoki chatting away with Toshi, Izumi and Junpei with Keita, Mako and Kira with Kousuke and many others. He frowned as his eyes gazed over Mako and Maki, feeling a stab of longing for his own twin. Maki caught his eyes before giving a small smile and walking over to him.

"Hey," She called out, sitting next to him, "Do you like music?" Kouji looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. Maki's smile grew.

"Play any instruments?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kouji responded with a smile of his own, "Guitar."

* * *

Kouichi gasped in pain as he was thrown none too gently onto hard stone floor. He picked himself up slowly but remained on his knees, his right hand holding his injured shoulder tightly. Looking around Kouichi noticed a few details about the room he was currently in. One was that it was completely made out of stone and there were no windows to be seen. What little light there was, was provided by the torches that were lit around the room. With that said he also noticed that the connection from the walls to the floor and the ceiling were rounded, making it seem like the room was simply dug out of a mountain or something similar.

"So this is the boy?" A deep voice said from his right. Kouichi's eyes flitted in that direction only to see the figure of a red dragon, the size of its face almost the same size as its body, one of its tail curling around him so the tip reached his foreleg, the other lying slightly parallel to it. Kouichi's eyes widened as instant recognition ran through them.

"Leviamon…" He whispered voice nearly inaudible. Leviamon's mouth curled upwards into an evil grin.

"Who else would he be?" Lilithmon asked from behind him. Kouichi let his eyes flicker to her for just a moment before being roughly pulled to his feet. He shot a glare at the female Digimon, one that could rival that of Kouji's. Lilithmon simply smirked at him, eyes filled with amusement while she continued to hold him tightly by the back of his clothes. Leviamon's tails swished slightly to the side as he turned his head a little to get a better view of the boy.

"The Warrior of Darkness huh?" He asked, "He doesn't look like much, let alone someone who could posses the true power of darkness."

"Don't mock me." Kouichi said darkly taking the demon lord of envy by surprise. Lilithmon chuckled darkly.

"I thought by now you'd know not to judge by appearance," She said, "Remember what happened when I first arrived?" Leviamon growled dangerously at that but instead of lashing out at her his tail moved swiftly to wrap around Kouichi's hurt arm and yanked the boy towards him. Kouichi gave a cry of pain as he was pulled and instantly started pulling at the tail with his good arm, trying to get him to let go but to no avail.

"So boy, care to explain to us how to obtain the true Power of Darkness?" Leviamon asked, tail squeezing his arm more tightly in the process. Kouichi cried out again before looking down and biting his lip. After a moment he looked at the demon lord, eyes filled with hate while tears of pain streaked down his face.

"Like hell I'd tell you!" He spat. Leviamon growled again at that while Lilithmon walked up and slapped Kouichi. This time he didn't give them the satisfaction of crying out, instead bit the inside of his cheek to prevent it. He glared up at her hatefully.

"Watch your tongue!" Lilithmon snapped grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at her, "Now answer the question! How do we obtain the true Power of Darkness!"

Kouichi was silent and kept a steady gaze with the female demon lord for a long moment. Finally he answered.

"I don't know." He said coldly. He let out a cry of pain again as Leviamon tugged his arm backwards suddenly, causing him to fall to the ground while his arm was being held up at an almost complete 90 degrees. He clenched his teeth together in an attempt to stop crying in pain but was unable to.

"Liar!" Leviamon snapped.

"I'm not lying!" Kouichi cried out in agony, "I don't know I swear!"

"How did you get it then!" Lilithmon snapped, stepping onto the same shoulder that his arm was being pulled at. Kouichi gave another cry of agony as he felt something pop.

"Stop please!" He begged grabbing her ankle with his good hand, "I'm begging you! I swear I don't know!"

"_Enough!_" A voice boomed causing both demon lords to look behind them. Kouichi looked up slowly to take a look at the new comer, his breath coming in sharply.

"Barbamon?" Lilithmon said an annoyed edge to her voice, "What is it?" Barbamon glared at her through his gold mask before speaking up again.

"If he's not answering even though you've pretty much destroyed that arm of his then he most likely doesn't know. He's not trained to go through that kind of agony and not tell the truth," He said steadily, "We can still have use for him though by using him to our advantage, but unless he has use of his arm that won't be possible."

The other two demon lords were silent for a good moment before Leviamon let go of Kouichi's arm, it fell down next to the boy like a limp piece of rag. Lilithmon followed his example by taking her foot off the boy. Barbamon nodded his approval before looking at Lilithmon once more.

"Take him to a cell. We'll deal more with him later." He said. Lilithmon glared but didn't argue. Instead she reached down and pulled Kouichi to his feet with his other arm and proceeded to drag him out of the room and down the hall. Kouichi barely registered where he was being taken, all senses focused on his, for now, useless arm. It was obvious that it had been dislocated and if he wanted it to heal properly he would have to pop it back into place. The gash on his shoulder where Lilithmon had first attacked him though was going to be another story entirely. The attack she had used on him, Nazar Nail, corroded anything it touched so the wound was already pretty bad. He wasn't even sure what he would need to do to ensure that it would heal properly.

Kouichi stumbled as he was pushed roughly forward into a small room. He didn't turn around when he heard the creaking of a gate being closed to know he had been thrown in a jail cell. He stood there for a moment longer listening until he no longer heard Lilithmon's footsteps before finally sliding down to the ground. He lifted his good hand to grab his shoulder gently as tears finally poured freely down his face.

"Kouji..!" He choked out, "Help me…please..!"

* * *

ehehehe...ok I kinda let my sadistic side out in this one. I tend to enjoy torturing characters, so please don't hate me for this, all you Kouichi lovers, cause trust me I do love him.

R&R please, no flames tho.


	4. Chapter 4

Um...wow I can honestly say I wasn't expecting people to like this story...weird since I posted it xD Anyway this story is kinda all over the place...sorta. I had to take one of the next gen OC's out for this part of the story because he just wasnt working so sorry about that. Anyway after this it will take a while for chapter five...kinda on a writers block. But yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon at all.

* * *

School had ended for the day and Ai and Makoto had come home straight away, running up to the play room where Impmon was hidden as per their usual routine. Only today instead of finding the purple Digimon ready to play with them he was standing on the edge of the windowsill staring up into the sky, a serious look on his face.

"Impmon…" Makoto called out in confusion as the two siblings entered the room. Impmon didn't move or even registered that he had heard them, just carried on staring intensely out the window. Ai and Makoto looked at each other in confusion before back at their partner. Finally Impmon spoke up.

"Ai, Mako…I have to go." He said sadly. The siblings' eyes widened at that before they ran over to him.

"Why?" Ai asked, "We've been good this time! We didn't do anything bad!"

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed tears forming in his eyes, "Please Impmon! Don't leave us…" Impmon turned around and looked at his Tamers before smiling sadly and shaking his head.

"Don't worry," He said jumping down from the ledge, "I'm only going away for a little bit."

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked. Impmon looked down with a grim expression.

"I need…I need to return to my old home," He said slowly, "Something is happening and, well…I need to see if my suspicions are correct." The siblings stared at him in shock for a while before Makoto looked down and Ai gave a small nod of her head.

"Just come back, okay." Ai told him, voice wavering slightly as she tried to hold back her tears. Impmon smiled and nodded his head before turning to look back out the window.

_Just what are you guys doing…?_ He thought to himself as his mind wandered back to those he used to stay with before first coming to the Real World.

* * *

A blue van was parked outside the Kanbara house hold and four children were already sitting inside it while Toshi and Taichi both helped Takuya bring his stuff out for 'camping'. Shinya was standing awkwardly at the front door as he watched his brothers' stuff being packed into the van. He knew what was going on thanks to Takuya but his parents were still in the dark about it. Even though Takuya had assured him of his safety he couldn't help but worry about him.

_He'll be alright…_He thought to himself as he watched the last bit of luggage being put in the back and the trunk being closed. Toshi looked over at him then before waving the boy over. Shinya's eyes opened a little in surprise but ran over to his half brother. Toshi smiled at him before taking the goggles he had on around his neck off and holding them out to him.

"Take them." He said causing Shinya's eyes to widen in shock.

"…What…?" He asked slowly. Toshi just smiled at his reaction before taking one of Shinya's hands and placing the goggles in them.

"I want you to hold onto them, until we get back," Toshi explained, "I mean, you know what's going on right?" Shinya nodded his head before looking down at the identical set of goggles to Takuya's and giving a small smile.

"I'll take care of them." He promised. Toshi smiled and nodded his head.

"I know you will." He agreed. The two of them laughed when Takuya came up behind them and ruffled their hair at the same time. He crouched down so he was level with the two, a smile on his face before pulling them both into a hug.

"I love you guys, you know that." He said. Toshi laughed and Shinya felt himself blush a little before nodding his head. Takuya pulled away from them before looking at Shinya.

"You take care alright," He said, "And remember if you ever want to get in touch with any of us, just send an email to the addresses I left you. Either Toshi or the others will get it on the D-Terminals so we can still keep in touch." Shinya smiled and nodded his head.

"I will." He said. Takuya smiled before giving his brother one last hug and getting into the van with Toshi. Taichi walked around and ruffled Shinya's hair as well, smiling at the boy before getting into the driver's seat. Shinya stood there watching as the van drove off; hands clutching tightly to the goggles that Toshi had given him. When he could no longer see the van he looked down at them before slipping them onto his head. So long as he had these he knew he would see them all again. He just knew it.

* * *

When they all arrived at the Ishida house/mansion the Warriors all grabbed their bags before gathering inside where Miyako was setting up the gate to the Digital World. Upon entering Kouji was greeted by a happy Maki. He couldn't help but give the girl a small smile in return which earned a scoff from Gazimon that the two simply ignored.

"So everyone here and accounted for?" Keita asked looking around the room. Kira ground and rolled her eyes, causing everyone to look towards her.

"Just got an e-mail from Kousuke," She said, "He caught a cold, won't be able to come."

"Wow, summer cold already?" Osamu asked placing his hands behind his head, "That's got to suck."

"Yeah no kidding," Tomoki agreed.

"Well, nothing we can really do about it right?" Mako asked before turning to Keita, "So let's get going then, shall we?" Keita nodded in agreement before turning to look at the warriors.

"For the new members of our team let me tell you that all you need to do to get to the Digital World is hold your Digivice in front of the computer screen." He explained. Takuya and his friends looked at each other in confusion to which Kira simply laughed and walked up to the computer.

"Like this!" She said pulling out her Digivice and holding it in front of the screen. Keita jumped back in surprise, not expecting Kira to activate the gate so quickly, as a light surrounded her and Coronamon and pulled them into the computer.

"That…Was so cool!" Tomoki exclaimed running up to the computer. He stared into the little box in the gate that acted as a window. Kira was crouched in front of it smiling.

"_Are you guys coming or what?_" She asked her voice slightly fuzzy.

"Let's go let's go!" Tomoki exclaimed jumping a little and looking at the others. Takuya gave a laugh before nodding his head. Him and the rest of the chosen all gathered around the computer before pulling out their Digivices'; all a variety of different colors.

"Let's roll!" Yuki exclaimed. The last thing they heard before being pulled into the Digital World was a chorus of laughter from Miyako.

* * *

"We're…actually back…" Takuya muttered as he looked around the field they had all landed in. Izumi gave an excited yell before running forwards. She stopped and spread her arms out around her, taking in a deep breath of the air.

"_Che meraviglia_!" She exclaimed happily.

"What did she say?" Mako asked looking over at the others. Takuya just shrugged and laughed.

"It's Italian, that's all I know." He said.

"Really?" Osamu asked in surprise, "She speaks Italian?"

"I lived in Italy for a while." Izumi said looking back at the others.

"Anyway," Kouji cut in looking around the field they were in, "This doesn't look like where the Forest Terminal is located." The other warriors looked shocked for a moment before back at each other and nodding in agreement.

"Wasn't the castle located at the top of a huge tree?" Tomoki asked.

"Well I see tree's but no Castle." Junpei muttered.

"I can explain that," Keita said. All the children looked towards him. Once Keita was sure he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat before speaking up once more.

"For the new comers, we can only open up gates where one already exists; we can't just create a new one out of thin air. Unfortunately this was the closest gate to our destination that I could find to open."

"So that means…." Kouji trailed off looking around the group.

"We're going to have to walk." Maki said. A small chorus of groans passed through the group.

"More walking…I hate walking!" Coronamon exclaimed falling over onto his back, "And it's probably going to take forever to get there!"

"Judging by where we are I think that statement is true." Lunamon muttered, jumping off of Mako's shoulder and onto the ground.

"And where exactly are we?" Osamu asked. Gazimon ran forward ahead of the group towards the woods before pointing at a path and looking back at the others.

"Follow that path and we'll be in Soyokaze Village." He said. Izumi and Junpei groaned in unison while Kouji just placed a hand against his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Izumi yelled in frustration, "This was seriously the closest you could get to the terminal? It will take at least a week of walking to get there!"

"Calm down there girlie." Maki said jumping back in shock. Izumi glared at her causing Maki to freeze.

"Don't ever call me 'girlie' again got it." She snapped. Maki simply nodded her head before looking at the others.

"Well, it can't be helped," Takuya said patting Izumi on the shoulder, "Maybe we can hitch a ride on a Trailmon once we get to the Village. That would save some time."

"Sounds like a good idea." Toshi said.

"Fine but that stupid Trailmon better not mess us up or I'm really going to start some trouble…" Izumi muttered under her breath walking towards the forest path.

"Well let's look on the bright side!" Junpei said running up to her, "Now we can see what Soyokaze Village is supposed to look like." Izumi stopped walking for a moment before a grin broke out onto her face and she ran into the forest.

"Come on everyone let's move it!" She yelled out. There was an awkward silence that passed through the group before Kira finally spoke up, leaning up against Maki.

"PMS~" She sang causing Maki and Yuki to start laughing. Mako took a few steps away from the girls laughing nervously.

"Ehehe…Uh…yeah…TMI much?" He muttered. The rest of the boys agreed except for the younger ones, not really understanding what was being spoken about before they all walked down towards the forest trail. For the most part nothing was really said and the trip itself was uneventful.

Izumi had taken up the lead and was walking cheerfully ahead, humming to herself well the others followed warily of her, half expecting another mood swing. A few conversations were struck up here and there by the kids but nothing really solid was said, until Tomoki started to giggle. The others looked over at him in confusion and he simply smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's fine but, why did you start laughing?" Toshi asked him. Tomoki shrugged and placed his hands behind his back.

"Not sure, I was just thinking of the time we first came here."

"You mean when we first arrived in the Digital World?" Junpei asked. Tomoki smiled and shook his head.

"Close but no," He responded, "I was thinking about when we were first heading to the Forest Terminal, when we came to the fork in the road."

"Oh yeah!" Izumi spoke up, looking back at them while she walked, "It was when I got my first Spirit. Ha-ha, you guys didn't believe me."

"Well soooorry," Takuya teased, "We weren't with you when you did."

"That's because you guys went off in the opposite direction, instead of following us." Izumi responded.

"And Takuya-Onii-chan and I ended up nearly getting hurt because of that." Tomoki threw in. Takuya laughed and looked over at the boy.

"So everything my fault then?" He joked.

"Well duh." Kouji responded with a smile of his own.

"Hey!" Takuya shouted in defense, causing all of them to laugh.

"Guess you guys have had your share of adventures here, haven't you?" Kira asked. The warriors shrugged their shoulders but nodded in agreement.

"It's what brought us all together in the first place." Izumi said, placing her hands behind her back and looking downwards. A small smile was on her face as she spoke though, "We never would have met if it weren't for this place, and it's more than just that."

"What do you mean?" Maki asked, tilting her head to the side. Kouji looked over at her and gave a small smile of his own.

"We grew, not physically but spiritually I guess."

"We learned things that we never would have in the human world, and matured that much quicker." Takuya continued.

"See, you guys are lucky," Yuki said, "Our parents were brought together the same way, but us? We were born into this."

"It's out first time ever going on a journey through the Digital World." Mako agreed.

"Well then!" Tomoki exclaimed running up to the front of the group and turning to look at all of them, "Then let's make it a journey to remember!"

They all nodded their heads in agreement and smiled. The Chosen children all looked at each other, each having the same thought; they were going to make this journey a memorable one. Before anyone could say anything more, a scream tore through the forest making them all jump in surprise.

"What was that..?" Monodramon asked looking up at the kids. Falcomon jumped from Yuki's shoulder and flew up above the kids, pausing for just a moment.

"I'll go find out!" He said before flying upwards above the trees. The children stood there in silence as they waited for Falcomon to return.

Eventually he did.

"There's smoke coming from just ahead. I think it's at Soyokaze!" He said frantically. Panicked looks crossed the children's faces at the news. Izumi was the first one to start moving again, running frantically the last bit of distance to Soyokaze Village. The rest of the children followed shortly, before finally they arrived at the train station by the village. A few more blasts were heard and there was no doubt in the children's mind now.

Something bad was happening to Soyokaze.

Without anymore hesitations the children ran through the station to get to the village. Once there they were greeted with the site of Goblimon attacking the village while the Mushmon attempted to both stop them and get the Floramon to safety.

"Everyone!" Izumi yelled out running towards them. The Village Digimon looked up at the shout before the Floramon smiled in relief and happiness.

"Miss Izumi!" The cried out. Izumi smiled at them reassuringly before looking over at her companions. Takuya smiled at her before pulling out his D-scan, the other warriors following suit.

"Ready guys?" He asked looking around him. They all nodded before summoning their respective Digicodes around their hands.

"_SPIRIT EVOLUTION_!"

The Chosen Children stared in a mixture of shock and amazement as their new companions were surrounded by bright lights. Once the light subsided what appeared before them was not the children they had just met but in fact other Digimon.

"_AGNIMON!_"

"_WOLFMON!_"

"_FAIRYMON!_"

"_CHAKKUMON_!"

"_BLITZMON_!"

Toshi stared at Agnimon for a moment in shock before a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Onii-chan!" He called out. Agnimon looked before him for a quick moment, smiled, and then ran forward to help protect the village with the rest of the warriors.

"That…was the coolest thing I have ever seen." Osamu stated.

* * *

When Impmon left Ai and Makoto he wasted no time in changing into Beelzebumon and escaping into the Digital World on his Motorbike. Even though it wasn't something he liked to admit, being one of the Seven Demon Lords of the Digital World he could feel that they were starting something. It was a similar feeling to about a year ago when he saw a mirage of Lucemon Satan Mode appear on the T.V above Shibuya station, only this time it was much stronger.

This time it wasn't just one of the Demon Lords, but all of them appeared to be up to something.

The vegetation around the forest he was currently traveling in was starting to thin out and a dark presence was starting to seep into the air around him. He knew he wasn't far from his old home. It was strange to be heading back though, after a few years of not being there.

The first thing he could remember since being born was the mountain in which he and the rest of the Sins lived. Yes, each one of them represented a sin, and his was Gluttony. Even though he was one of them he always felt different, as if something wasn't right about his existence there. Lilithmon looked after him and even though he would never admit it out loud she was like a mother to him.

Beelzebumon shook his head, trying to clear away the memories of that place but knowing that so long as he went back they would resurface. He tried instead to focus on his driving only to again be distracted. Skidding to a stop Beelzebumon looked over at the Digimon standing off in the distance to his left. It was just a Leomon but something about him seemed different, familiar even.

Beelzebumon's eyes narrowed as he tried to understand why he seemed so familiar. Without warning, Leomon turned to look at him his gaze questioning why the Sin was staring at him so. Beelzebumon took a quick intake of breath as their eyes met before starting up his bike and driving off again in a hurry.

That Leomon…he was just like Juri's partner.

"But that's impossible…" He muttered to himself, "Leomon can't be back, not after what I did…"

* * *

A pained gasp echoed through the cell where Kouichi was currently residing. Said boy had managed to take his shirt off somehow so he could see his shoulder better and possibly think of a way to fix it. The skin around the gash was raw and deep red in color. Kouichi didn't have to think twice to know that it was infected before examining his dislocated shoulder and trying to pop it back into place.

Something he just wasn't able to do.

He gave a cry of pain as he tried yet again to pop his shoulder back into place only to fail once more. Kouichi clenched his jaw tight trying not to cry from the pain in his arm, only the tears kept falling steadily down his face. He took a few shaky breaths before lifting up his good arm and wiping away the tears.

He looked back at his injured shoulder before giving a small, shaky sigh, his good hand resting gently on it. If he didn't pop it back into place soon, it could heal over and the outcome wouldn't be good. He may never have use of his arm again if he didn't do something about it soon.

He took another deep breath getting ready to try to fix his shoulder yet again when footsteps echoed through the hall towards his cell. Kouichi froze and his eyes widened, turning to look slowly over at the entrance to his cell once the footsteps stopped. Standing there, with an eerie smile, was Lilithmon. Kouichi scooted back against the far wall of his cell when Lilithmon opened the door, stepping in.

He knew he shouldn't show fear to her, or any of the Demon Lords for that matter, but at this point in time he couldn't control his emotions. The only thing on his mind was that he couldn't take any more damage to his arm, and unless he gave them what they wanted it would probably get worse.

A lot worse.

"Get up." Lilithmon commanded. Kouichi knew he should do as he was told but his body wouldn't listen to him. Instead he just stared up at her, eyes wide with fear. Lilithmon glared down at him before leaning down and grabbing his bad arm.

"I said Get. Up!" She snapped pulling in arm forward. Kouichi gave a cry of pain as he stumbled into standing position. Without thinking he grabbed hold of the hand Lilithmon was using to hold him and tried to push it off of him. Lilithmon simply laughed at his effort before turning around and giving his arm another yank, pulling him out of the cell. Kouichi cried out again and stumbled forward, trying his hardest to keep up with the fast pace of the Demon Lord ahead of him. Eventually he found himself back in the same room he was first brought to. Inside the room most of the Demon Lords he was familiar with were there. As his eyes swept across them he noticed that two of the Demon Lords, save Lucemon were missing.

Where were Beelzebumon and Daemon?

"So this is the one who holds The True Power of Darkness?"

Kouichi looked over to the one who spoke and sucked in a deep breath of air, recognizing him instantly. Belphemon. The hulking beast like Digimon looked over at him unimpressed by what he saw, and Kouichi couldn't help but hope that that was a good thing.

Lilithmon gave a single mocking laugh, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't be so judgmental Belphemon, he's just a little shaken up right now." She said, "Besides, his arms pretty much useless at the moment. Doesn't look like he's been able to pop it back into place."

"And whose fault would that be?" Barbamon sneered. Lilithmon gave a half scoff half glare towards the older Demon Lord before pushing Kouichi non-to-gently in front of her and crossing her arms. Kouichi landed on his knees in front of them, looking up with still wide eyes.

"You deal with him then!" She snapped. Kouichi looked back at her before sharply turning his gaze back to the Digimon in front of him. Barbamon stared down at Kouichi in silence for a long moment before taking a step forward. Kouichi felt his breath hitch in his throat and it took every ounce of his being to resist the urge to run. Barbamon stared down at him once in front of the boy before speaking up.

"Are you sure you don't know how we can obtain the true power of darkness?" He asked. Kouichi was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and answering.

"I don't know." He said. Barbamon's eyes narrowed through the mask he wore.

"Then how did you obtain it?" He asked. Kouichi's breath hitched again and he started shaking.

"I-I don't remember…" He stuttered.

"Liar!" Belphemon yelled out running forward.

"Belphemon stop!" Barbamon yelled in an attempt to get the raging Digimon to stop his attack. Unfortunately he was unsuccessful and the hulking beast-like Digimon swung his arm out knocking Kouichi into the wall like a rag doll. Kouichi gasped in pain, no longer able to cry out. Tears rolled down his face as he landed on hard on the stone floor. He pushed himself limply up unto his knees but kept himself low to the ground, clutching his wounded arm.

"Ah…ah…!"

"Idiot!" Barbamon snapped, "He's of no use to us if he's broken!"

"Well unless we beat the answer out of him we won't get an answer now will we!" Belphemon snapped right back.

"I'm with Belphemon on this one," Lilithmon commented, "He's completely useless to us so long as he has a will of his own." Leviamon nodded in agreement.

"Break his will and we get the answers. He looses an arm in the process; well that's his own problem."

Kouichi shivered as he listened to the Demon Lords argue amongst themselves. It didn't matter what they did to him though, so long as he never gave away the secret then the outcome he saw in his dreams would not come true.

"Enough of this!" Belphemon roared before stomping back up to Kouichi. Said boys eyes widened in fear as the beast grabbed his bad arm and pulled it upwards, bringing the boy up at an awkward angle. He gave a silent scream.

"Tell us!" Belphemon snapped tightening his grip on this forearm, "If Lucemon could use the true power of Darkness then so should we! Now tell us the secret!"

Kouichi clenched his teeth together to stop himself from screaming but being unsuccessful yet again.

"Belphemon!" Barbamon yelled out in warning. Belphemon simply ignored him and continued to tighten his hold on the boys arm.

"I don't…! I swear I don't know!" Kouichi cried in agony feeling his bones start to crack.

"Lies!" Belphemon roared giving one last tightened hold on his arm, breaking it. Kouichi let out a scream as he felt the bones in his arm shatter in the beasts grip. Belphemon let go of him causing Kouichi to fall limply to the ground on his side, clutching his arm to his chest.

"Ready to tell us yet?" Leviamon asked coldly.

"Ah…ah…Aah…!" Kouichi simply cried, unable to answer him.

"He's in so much pain he probably can't even think straight." Barbamon stated glaring at the others, "I hope you're all satisfied with yourselves." Belphemon just snorted and looked stubbornly off to the side.

"Well whatever the case may be he's useless to us right now," Barbamon carried on before looking over at Lilithmon, "Take him back to his cell."

"Who should I do that?" Lilithmon asked in irritation. Barbamon simply glared at her to which she responded with a glare of her own and a defiant huff before walking over to the broken boy and pulling him up by his waist.

"Let's go." She said pushing him in front of her. Kouichi stumbled forward, clutching his arm tightly, eyes wide in pain as tears streaked down his face.

"…Kouji…" He muttered silently as he walked.

* * *

The sound of bare feet on the kitchen floor echoed quietly through the dark Kanbara household. Shinya walked tiredly over to the cupboard and retrieved a glass from within it before looking slowly around the room. A small light on the counter caught his attention. The tired boy blinked a few times before his mind finally registered that that light was not suppose to be there. Putting the glass down on the counter, Shinya slowly made his way over to the light, stopping once he reached it. The light grew brighter once he was in front of it, illuminating his face in the dark kitchen.

Moving slowly, and uncertainly, Shinya reached out a hand and placed it over the light. Instead of feeling a burn like he thought he would, he felt a comforting warmth run from his hand and up his arm before moving through the rest of his body. A solid object formed in his hand where the light was, before the light finally disappeared. Blinking in slight confusion he brought the object to his face and stared at it. It was oval in shape and the base color was a very light, very pale pink that almost looked white. There was a square screen in the centre surrounded by a green circle and then four buttons just bellow it in the same color. He stared at it a moment longer in confusion before the screen suddenly lit up. He gave a small yelp of surprise as a beam of light shot out from the screen and around the corner out of the kitchen.

Shinya stood there for a moment in shock before taking a quick breath and running after the light. The next moment he found himself standing in the doorway of the computer room staring at the now glowing screen of the computer. His eyes widened as the light got brighter and something formed within it, slowly coming out of the computer like a drop of water.

"…No way…" He whispered once it had fully formed and the light faded, leaving a floating egg in its place.

* * *

Wow what's this? Shinya got a Digi-egg? 8D yeah it actually is sorta important to the story. Just so you know, his Digivice is a D-ark. I've been debating between a D-Ark and a D-3 since I started writing this and finally decided on the D-ark. I did my best at describing it since Shinya has never seen one before now. Anyone want to give a shot at guessing his partner? 8D  
Also I gave thought to Shinya getting his partner in this quickly because there is going to be switching with him and the rest of the kids in the Digital World and this needed to get out ASAP sooo yeah. Sorry if it's too soon.

Anyway about Leomon? I...really couldn't leave him dead so this is sorta my own throw in but has no significance to the story what so ever. Juri is my favourite character in Tamers too soo...-shrugs- yeah whatever. If you would rather I take him out I don't mind going back and deleting him from the story since it makes no difference either way.

R&R please~ just expect a delay for the next chapter -_-


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah, so sorry for the late update but like I said in the previous chapter I had MAJOR writers block with this, which is weird cause I was actually looking w=forward to this chapter...mostly cause of Shinya buuuuut whatever. One of the other main reasons this took so long to update is because My Microsoft word stopped working and it wouldn't reload on my computor even tho my dad had the disc and all -sigh- I'm now using a program called Open Office and I'm not fond of it. Keep in mind I am Canadian and this program has the American dictionary so it's messing with my spelling. Buuut that's my problem.

Anyway please enjoy the next enstallmant of Spirits but...please not I'm not good with fight scenes sooo pardon on the crapiness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in anyway. All I own are my OC's soooo no sueing kay? Kay? Good!

* * *

Kouji gasped in pain as he blocked another round of Gobli-fire from the Goblimon. Around him his comrades were all fighting in the Human Digimon forms as he was, and all of them were trying to do as little damage to the land around them as possible. Unfortunately that meant that they were more or less at a bit of a disadvantage. While they fought off the Goblimon, their new friends were helping the Mushmon and Floramon get to safety. Kouji turned his wolf eyes back at them for a moment before turning to the group of Goblimon that were around him.

Pulling out one of his _Litch Schwert_ and stood in a defensive stance with the sword in front of him. As confident as he was in defeating the Goblimon, he was also concerned about one thing. His body wasn't moving the way he wanted it too.

It had only been a year since he last changed into any of his Digimon forms but he felt rusty, off even. He couldn't place his finger on it, just knew that he was a lot slower than he was.

_Beginner even..._ He thought to himself.

As soon as the thought went through his mind the Goblimon rounded up an attack on him. Pulling out his other sword he blocked the majority of the melee attacks he was receiving from all angles. He knew he needed to get an attack in himself but with as many Goblimon attacking him as there were he just never seemed to get an opening. He scoffed and scanned for his comrades, finding them all in similar situations. So much for asking for back-up. That small moment he took to look at his comrades left an opening for one of the Goblimon, and he wasted no time in taking that opening, ramming his club into Wolfmon's left side.

He cried out in a mixture of shock and pain but due to his earlier realizations wasn't able to compose himself in time resulting in a barrage of attacks from the Goblimon.

"Wolfmon!" He heard someone call out to him, a female from the sounds of it, but wasn't able to figure out who before being slammed into a tree, his evolution leaving him back to his human form. He slid down the tree and looked up at the surrounding Goblimon who in return looked down at him with evil looking grins.

"Kouji!" This time he recognized the voice as Takuya's before his eyes widened in shock. One of the Goblimon raised his weapon to bring down on him and Kouji realized he didn't have enough time to get out of the way. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact only to hear the club hitting metal instead. Opening his eyes he came face to...well back, with a large Digimon crouched in front of him and blocking the weapon. It took him a moment longer to register that this Digimon looked like a Lion man. The Digimon looked back at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Kouji blinked in confusion before nodding his head slowly. The lion man gave a small smile before sending the Goblimon he was blocking flying in the opposite direction and standing up straight.

"You unjust creatures shall terrorize this village no longer!" He cried out before running into the heart of the attack and joining forces with Kouji's comrades. Kouji heard footsteps running towards him before sliding to a stop next to him and hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you okay Kouji?" Maki asked. Kouji looked towards her before giving a small nod and turning his gaze back to the mysterious Digimon.

"Hey Maki...who is that?" He asked. Maki looked over to where Kouji was before smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"I believe his name is Leomon," She said, "Our parents met one during their first journey in the Digital World."

"So he's good?" Kouji asked, turning towards her. Maki nodded her head.

"He's a Digimon who fights off evil in the name of Justice." She responded, "But c'mon, let's get you with everyone else. You look like crap."

"Oh gee, thanks for the endorsement." Kouji said rolling his eyes in the process, but letting Maki help him up and take him into the tree that served as the Floramons house. It wasn't long until the battle was over and the rest of the warriors returned to their human forms while the Digimon that had been taking shelter all came out to great them.

"Miss Izumi!" The Floramon all gathered around Izumi and she couldn't help but laugh before bending down so she was eye level with them.

"How have you all been?" She asked.

"Very well, thank you." One of the Floramon responded, "Soyokaze has become a popular spot once again thanks to you and Mr Junpei."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Izumi exclaimed, clasping her hands together before turning to Junpei, "It's great news right?" Junpei blushed before giving his own goofy grin.

"Yeah! I totally agree!" Izumi grinned at him before turning her gaze towards Leomon and giving him a smile too.

"By the way, thank you for helping us...uh..."

"Leomon."

"I see," Takuya murmured before smiling himself, "Thanks for rescuing Kouji."

"Hey!" Kouji yelled out in defence. Takuya and the rest of his friends simply laughed at the outburst.

"Come on, you were dead meat there buddy, and you know it!" Takuya joked. Kouji scoffed before pushing away from Maki and pointing at Takuya.

"And you weren't!" He snapped, "Admit it Takuya all of us were off out there!"

The group went silent at that, waiting for a response which never seemed to come. Kouji took a deep breath before carrying on his sentence.

"We need to train ourselves again," He said, "We were all slow, rusty. We're not used to our Digimon forms anymore and until we do you and I are useless."

Takuya froze and looked down, clenching his fists at his side.

"We're...the main muscle of our group aren't we?" He muttered. Kouji stared at him for a long moment before sighing and looking down himself.

"Yeah," He agreed, "We have double spirit evolution and hyper spirit evolution...both of which the others don't."

"We need to train hard then...huh?" Takuya asked. Kouji nodded in agreement before the two of them looked at each other in determination. .

"Would you like assistance with your training?"

The two boys looked over at Leomon in surprise, confused by the sudden offer.

"Why would you do that..?" Kouji asked. Leomon looked at them for a long moment before looking downward.

"To be honest...I've been searching for a long while now. Searching for so long for something and I don't know what for. But for some reason I feel like I will find what I'm looking for with all of you." He explained.

"Could it be...?" Yuki whispered eyes wide.

"That he has a human partner?" Kira looked at the others, eyes equally wide.

"Why do you think that?" Osamu asked looking up at his sister and friend. Kira looked down at him before looking over at Coronamon in her arms.

"It's the same as Tailmon...before she met 'Kaa-san..." She whispered.

"That makes sense..." Toshi agreed slowly before looking up at Leomon and smiling, "I don't think anyone will mind if you tag along."

"Agreed." Mako said with a smile.

"We could use the extra training too." Was Izumi's reply. Leomon looked around at the children before smiling and bowing his head in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Anyway," Maki cut in, her gaze towards the sky, "It's getting late." Sure enough the sky was starting to darken.

"You can all stay here tonight!" A Floramon cut in. Another one nodded in agreement.

"Think of it as a thank you for saving our village." She said. The kids all looked at them and smiled.

"That would be great!" Tomoki exclaimed. The rest of the kids chimed in, in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Takuya confirmed, "Tonight we stay in Soyokaze!"

* * *

It was morning now and Shinya sat on his loft-bed in his room, staring intently at the strange egg that came out of the computer. Next to the egg lay the device that brought it in the first place. He wasn't quite sure what to think of them. On the one hand he was weirded out and confused, but on the other hand he felt some strange connection towards the egg that he just couldn't place. Unfortunately that just confused him even more. Shouldn't he be completely weirded out by some strange computer egg? That would make more sense right?

He sighed before picking up the strange device that brought the egg in the first place. It didn't seem like anything that special upon first glace but, like the egg, it felt like it belonged to him. His mind recalled the device Takuya was holding while explaining the Digital World to him before he left. Tilting the device in his own hands at various angles he examined it.

Another sigh.

"It doesn't even look like what Nii-chan was holding..." He muttered to himself before tilting it to look at the one side.

"What's this..." There was a slim indent in the side of the device, almost as if something was supposed to fit there. He ran is finger over it examining it farther.

"Culu~?"

Shinya jumped at the unfamiliar sound before looking around only to find a strange creature staring up at him. Said creature stood about the same size as the "computer egg" it's large green eyes staring up at Shinya full of curiosity. It's head was tilted to the side, emphasizing the curious look it had along with one of it's tiny hands up at its mouth. It was white in colour with purple along its toes and the edges of its ears. It had a strange upside-down triangle on it's forehead that was a red colour.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, neither one of them blinking.

"AAHHH!" Shinya screamed finally jumping backwards the same time the creature yelled "CULU~!" And hid behind the Egg.

"Shinya? Is everything okay?"

Shinya's wide eyes turned towards the door to his bedroom upon hearing his mothers voice. The last thing he needed was for her to come up here and see the strange egg along with the creature in his room. How the heck would he explain that?

"I-I'm fine!" He responded finally upon hearing footsteps climbing up the stairs towards his room. Funny, there were more than one set though, and his dad was already at work for the day. Acting Quickly he grabbed the egg along with the creature at the same time before shoving them under the covers of his bed just as the door to his room opened. He turned towards it, seeing his mother standing there, and put on a fake/nervous smile.

"Ehehe...Morning mama?" He greeted/asked. Yuriko raised an eyebrow at her sons behaviour before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Whatever it was she would find out later.

"I need to go do some shopping down in Shinjuku today, so I asked Hikari to come watch you." Just as Yuriko finished speaking Hikari Takaishi walked into the room behind her, followed by another little girl around the same age as Shinya. Shinya's eyes bypassed Hikari and focused on the girl behind her. Large brown eyes stared back up at him while he sat atop his bed.

"Nice to see you again Shinya." Hikari spoke up causing the boy to avert his gaze from the girl and back to his brothers aunt. He saw her on few and rare occasions but usually with her husband or Taichi with her.

"Uh, yeah...you too." Shinya muttered in response. A rustle from under his sheets caused him to jump and place a hand over the sheets to prevent the creature from earlier to escape and scare his mother. He turned his attention back to his mother and Hikari, Yuriko giving him another one of her looks indicating that she knew he was hiding something.

"Anyway," Yuriko said once again ignoring her sons strange behaviour, "I'm going to head off now. Shinya I expect whatever stray you have under your covers to be gone by the time I get home."

Shinya grimaced upon discovery, watching his mother leave the room.

"Let me out culu~!" Shinya jumped yet again removing his hand from the covers and the creature popped instantly out, using its big ears to hover around.

"It talks?" Shinya exclaimed in a mixture of shock and confusion. Upon hearing Shinya's exclamation Hikari and the girl with her started laugh, Hikari walking up to the bed so she could take a look at the creature.

"And what kind of Digimon are you?" She asked.

"That's a Digimon?" Shinya asked in shock. Somehow he expected something a little more...cool looking not some cute little stuffed animal. He heard a few soft grunts before seeing the other girl climbing up the ladder to see the Digimon better. She stayed on the ladder though, not climbing onto the bed itself.

"He's so cute~!" She said. Shinya turned his eyes to her again before back at the Digimon.

"I'm Culumon~"

"That explains the culu culu..." Shinya muttered under his breath before giving a yelp of surprise as Culumon popped up in front of his face.

"Ne~! Why do you have the same thing as Takato culu~?" Culumon asked.

"Wha..? Who?" Shinya asked in return not understanding anything that this strange Digimon was talking about. Culumon pouted before running back underneath the covers and returning with the strange device that he had been staring at earlier.

"This~!" He said, "It's the same as Takato and Jen and Ruki~ Are you friends with them culu~?"

"..."

Shinya and the other two occupants of the room just stared at Culumon in confusion. Finally Shinya reached over at took the device back from Culumon before looking over at the other girl.

"S'cuse me." He said moving towards his ladder. The girls' eyes widened in realization before climbing back down. Once she was down Shinya swung his legs over the side, took two steps down the ladder and jumped the rest of the way down. He took one more look at the device in his hand intending to put it in his pocket before another was held out in front of his view distracting him. The other hand was holding a device similar to his own only a lot more rounded and being a dark orange colour.

"They're similar...is it a different type of Digivice?" The girl asked turning her attention to Hikari. Hikari was staring down at the two devices before shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps," was her only answer. The two kids looked back at their respective Digivices before the girl looked back up at Shinya.

"Ami."

Shinya blinked and looked at her in confusion.

"My name," She continued, "It's Ami Hida." She pushed back a lock of her long light brown hair in the process.

"Oh!" Shinya exclaimed before laughing nervously, "Sorry I'm just...really confused right now." Ami giggled and placed her hands behind her back.

"That's alright."

"Careful!" The two looked up at Hikari in shock as she yelled out at Culumon who was currently pushing the Egg out from under Shinya's covers. Unfortunately Hikari only managed to startle the small Digimon, causing it to push the egg of the bed.

Shinya's eyes widened. Without thinking he ran to the edge of the bed catching the egg before it hit the ground, only to loose his own footing at the same time and fall onto his back.

"I'm so sorry culu~!"

Shinya groaned and sat back up, looking down at the egg in his arms. For some reason when he thought of the egg getting broken he got scared, like he'd loose something really important to him.

"What...is this thing...?" He muttered, _And why is it so important to me...?_

"A Digi-egg?" Hikari muttered in confusion. Shinya turned his gaze up to look at Hikari and Ami who were both staring down at him in shock.

"Um..." Shinya whispered unsure as to what to say to the two.

"Why...don't we go downstairs and you tell us where you got those hm?" Hikari suggested. Shinya stared up at her for a long moment before finally nodding his head and standing up. In the process Culumon jumped down from the bed and onto Shinya's head. Shinya turned his eyes upwards to try and see the strange Digimon who simply smiled down at him.

"Cululu~!" Shinya couldn't help but smile back before walking out of the bedroom, grabbing Toshi's goggles from his desk in the process.

* * *

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Kouji grunted as he blocked the attack from Leomon within Wolfmon, only to still be pushed backwards and fall on his knees. He stayed in that position for a long moment, his breaths coming in heavily. Once everything had calmed down in Soyokaze and the children had had their stomachs filled Kouji had spoken with Leomon to see if he could spar with him for a while. Leomon had agreed, understanding that the young boy wanted more than anything to get stronger. Of course that was a few hours ago and the two were still at it.

Leomon lowered his fist and stood up straight his gaze travelling downwards to the young Digimon/Human hybrid.

"I think this is enough for tonight." He said calmly before looking up into the dark sky, "The moons are already far across the sky." Wolfmon shook his head before standing back up.

"Again." He stated simply drawing out his weapon once more. Leomon sighed and shook his head.

"I understand that you're trying to get control of your Digimon form once more, but you're straining yourself right now." He explained.

"He's right, Wolfmon." Takuya said walking over to the two Digimon from his spot by one of the trees, "You should stop before you hurt yourself."

"No!" Wolfmon snapped taking an offensive stand, "I have to...I need to get stronger!" Silence followed between the three of them for a moment before Leomon once again sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't you tell me why you are so desperate to get stronger, Kouji." He suggested using the boys human name in hopes of reverting him back to his human form. Wolfmon kept his gaze steady has he stared for a long time at Leomon, unsure of whether or not he should say anything.

"Come on Kouji, just tell him." Takuya persisted. The silence continued for a moment longer before Wolfmon sighed and stood up straight, closing his eyes in the process. A flash of light surrounded him and once it died down Kouji stood in the place of Wolfmon. His balance wavered as soon as his returned to his human form, taking a few unsteady steps backwards before his legs gave out under him. Takuya caught him before he hit the ground.

"I hate to say 'I told you so' but..."Takuya trailed off giving a small laugh in the process. Kouji looked over at him before sighing and giving a single nod of his head.

"I guess I did push myself a bit much..." He muttered in agreement. Leaning on Takuya for support the two boys and Leomon walked over to one of the trees and sat down in front of it.

"The truth is..." Kouji began with a sigh, "Is that my brother was taken by Lilithmon, one of the Seven Demon Lords." Leomon's eyes widened slightly by the news but did not say anything, allowing the boy to continue.

"I just...I just want to save him as fast as possible. That's why I need to get control over my Digimon forms as fast as possible, or else..." Leomon sighed and nodded his head before looking straight at Kouji with a serious look.

"I can understand you wanting to rescue your brother, but if you strain yourself like this you won't be able to save anyone," He explained, "You need to rest also."

"He's right you know," Takuya agreed with a nod. Kouji just sighed and nodded his head before lifting his legs up and holding them to his chest. The pose in itself made Kouji look rather fragile, a look that Takuya wasn't used to. Takuya gave a small sigh before looking over at Leomon.

"Tomorrow, do you mind if I join in on your practice?" He asked, "Kouji and I have the same strengths and evolution bases so I'm in as much need of practice as he is."

"I don't see why not." Leomon responded, "If it helps the two of you reach your goal, I will be more than happy to help you in your training." Both boys looked up at the older Digimon and smiled.

"Thanks." They said together.

* * *

Once Shinya and the others had gone down the stairs to the living room, Ami wasted no time in heading to the door and opening it, allowing their partners into the house. Shinya stared wide eyed at the two Digimon that entered the house. The strange cat like one jumped straight up on Hikari's shoulders and stayed there giving a small smile over at Shinya though it seemed more like she was teasing him cause of Culumon sitting on his head.

"This is Tailmon," Hikari introduced taking a seat on the couch before turning her gaze to Ami and her partner. Shinya followed her gaze and his eyes grew even wider when he saw Ami's partner. Her partner stood about the size of a small dog when on all fours but stood more upright on its hind legs. It's appearance was that of a brown prairie-dog, or course normal prairie-dogs didn't have long metallic claws for front paws.

"This is Prairiemon," Ami introduced petting her partner on the head affectionately, "She's actually at the Adult level like Tailmon but is an armor type."

"Armor type?" Shinya asked tilting his head to the side, "Adult level?" Ami gave a laugh and sat down next to Shinya on the couch across from Hikari.

"All Digimon are classified in different levels, kind of like in video games when your character evolves." She explained.

"So Adult level is...?" Shinya trailed off trying to understand.

"The second highest level aside from Perfect." Tailmon said with a laugh, "Of course there is also Ultimate but not all Digimon can reach that stage."

"So what's below Adult?" Shinya asked.

"Child, Baby II, and Baby I." Hikari explained, "The Child level is what most of out partners usually stay at unless they Evolve to the higher level which usually doesn't happen unless they're in battle."

"Then why are yours and Ami-chan's partners at the Adult level?" Shinya asked yet again.

"Well...for me when Tokomon evolved she automatically synced with the Digimental of Kindness and skipped the Child level." Ami explained.

"Digimental?"

"Let's slow down here for a moment," Hikari spoke up before Ami could answer yet another one of Shinya's questions, "Can you tell us how you got that egg and your Digivice?"

Shinya stared at her for a moment before looking down at the Digi-egg in his lap. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't get it myself," he muttered, "I was just getting a drink of water last night and there was this strange light on the counter. When I went to find out what it was it turned into a Digivice, I guess, and then a beam of light came out the screen and shot onto the computer and then this came out of it..."

He trailed off, realizing how weird it probably sounded but then remembered that to these people weird is probably normal. Hikari gave a small laugh before smiling fondly over at the young boy.

"Something similar happened to myself and my brother when we were kids." Hikari said before getting up and kneeling down in front of the younger boy. She placed her hands over top of his that were currently wrapped around the Digi-egg, "This Digivice and the Digimon that's going to born from here are yours, Shinya."

"Mine..?" Shinya repeated a little unsure of what he was being told but feeling a huge amount of hope surge through him at the thought of it. Hikari smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup, all yours," She responded then gave a small laugh, "But I think we should educate you in the way of Digimon before they're born." Shinya gave a laugh and nodded his head.

"I don't really get any of this so I think that's a good idea." He agreed. Ami giggled and then leaned forward, extending one of her hands to rub the top of Shinya's Digi-egg fondly.

"I wonder what kind of Digimon will be born...?" She said slowly. Shinya looked over at her and smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

Beelzebumon stood quietly in the shadows of the hallway within the base of the Demon Lords. Memories from when he lived there kept resurfacing the longer he stood there and try as he might he was unable to push them back down. Shaking his head to clear his mind of those memories yet again he heard the sound of footsteps echo down the hall. The soft sound the steps made identified to him who it was and a smile crossed his face. Just who he wanted to see.

Lilithmon walked unknowingly past the younger Demon Lord, her face pulled into an annoyed scowl, still fuming about Kouichi's defiance. Once her back was to him, Beelzebumon stepped out of the shadows.

"Lilithmon." He called out. Lilithmon froze at the unfamiliar voice that had called out to her. Setting her face so it was neutral she turned slowly around to look at the owner of the voice. Upon seeing Beelzebumon surprise crossed her face and she turned her whole body to stare at him.

"...Imp...mon...?" She asked slowly. Beelzebumon nodded his head before leaning casually against the stone wall.

"Been a while hasn't it?" He asked casually. Lilithmon nodded her head in agreement.

"Last I saw of you was just before you fell through the loophole." She stated, "But I see that was a good thing for you. You finally reached your true form as one of the Demon Lords." Beelzebumon sighed and closed his eyes, looking downwards in the process. How he obtained this form was not one that he wished to remember. Forcing back that particular memory he looked back up at the female Demon Lord.

"So, what's with the boy?" He asked. He had been there long enough to watch them try and break that boys' will, nearly destroying his arm in the process. It took every ounce of his will to not jump in there and take the boy from them. Lilithmon gave a slight scoff and crossed her arms.

"Oh him?" She asked boredly, "We need the power he possesses but he refuses to hand it over, nor will he tell us how he obtained it in the first place!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he doesn't know?" Beelzebumon asked.

"Yeah right!" Lilithmon huffed in annoyance, "He knows alright, he just won't tell."

"After everything you've put him through, you honestly believe he doesn't know?" Beelzebumon asked in disbelief. Lilithmon looked back over at him, eye's hard as she stared down at him.

"Is it just me, or is that Sympathy I see in your eyes?" She asked coldly. Beelzebumon narrowed his eyes at her in defiance but did not respond. Giving another scoff Lilithmon turned sharply around on her heals.

"Because of our history together I won't mention to the others that you're here, but you better be gone in an hour or I swear I will kill you myself, got that!" With that said the female Demon Lord stormed off into some unknown area of the base. Beelzebumon stood there watching her leave before sighing and giving a small smile. She wants him gone within the hour, and she won't tell anyone that he's here either, which gives him the perfect opportunity to grab the kid and run. Turning in the opposite direction of his former comrade Beelzebumon walked towards the dungeon. He quieted his footsteps as best he could, not wanting to be overheard by any of the other occupants. Upon arriving at the dungeon it took him a moment to find the cell where they were keeping the boy.

Said boy was sitting with his back against the far wall of the cell, his broken arm cradled gently in his lap while his tear-stained face was turned downwards, bangs covering his eyes. A stab of sympathy shot through Beelzebumon at the sight. His mind set he grabbed a hold of one the of bars before opening his mouth to speak up.

"Hey!" He called out, loud enough for Kouichi to hear him but not loud enough for anyone else to be made aware of his presence. Kouichi didn't respond for a long moment, long enough that Beelzebumon thought he may have to call out again, but eventually the boy slowly looked up. Recognition ran through his face before his eyes went hard.

"What?" He snapped his voice hoarse from earlier treatment. Beelzebumon didn't react to the boys reaction to him, instead he forced the lock on the cell open and opened the gate.

"I'm getting you out of here." Was all he said. Disbelief crossed over Kouichi's face as the Demon Lord walked over to him. Once standing directly in front of him the two stared at each other for a long moment. Eventually Kouichi nodded. Beelzebumon's eyes were different from the other Demon Lords and if his dreams were correct then he knew he could trust this once.

* * *

Sooo ummm yeah. Lot's of Shinya in this Chapter. Sorry there wasn't much action and plot development for the main group of kids and I honestly wasn't planning on putting more of Kouichi in yet but the story is taking a life of its own again...which is comman with me -sweatdrop-

but but but but yeah ummm...R&R please? And I'll try and have the next chapter up soon, but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

OK soooo yeah, if any one is still reading this sorry for the late, like really late, update but my life has been busy as all hell. Anyway I don't feel like getting into details but I am moving at the end of the month so i'm working alot more now since i'm gonna have to pay rent, which leaves less time for writing. Also when I originally started writing this I was sick and i'm too lazy to fix up the beginning so it's a little crappy. I'd also like to say that I finally got Microsoft Word back! -happy dance- One more thing, not that important but I changed Shin's name to Osamu. I thought it would be more sentimental is he was named after Ken's brother and it was getting really confusing dealing with both a Shin and a Shinya.

Disclaimer: Me no own kaythanxbye

* * *

The next morning the group of chosen said their quick good byes to the Floramon and Mushmon of Soyokaze village before heading to the terminal and catching the first Trailmon that came by, which happened to be a worm. The regular chosen were in slight amazement at the Trailmon, having never really seen or been on one before now. The younger ones in the group spent most of the ride sitting on their knees and staring out the windows as the scenery went by. This caused Yuki to giggle.

"C'mon guys, it's not that different from driving the trains back home." She said. Osamu turned to look at his sister with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah but these trains are alive! So it's just that much cooler!" He exclaimed. Yuki laughed again.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Well, it is rather cool." Maki piped up, turning to look out the window herself.

"True." Mako agreed. Izumi giggled and looked over at the others.

"I'm more amused by them than worried right now." She said leaning over towards Junpei. Junpei laughed and nodded in agreement. Before the two laughed at the scene.

"Can I ask a question?" Tomoki piped up, causing the other warriors to look over at him.

"What's up?" Izumi asked. Tomoki shifted a little in his seat seemingly nervous before answering.

"Well it's just...couldn't Kouichi-san escape from the Demon Lords on his own by Spirit Evolving?" He asked. Junpei and Izumi both looked shocked by the question before mild realization crossed their faces.

"You have a point there." Junpei muttered.

"He can't." Kouji spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to him. Kouji looked over at them and shrugged before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black D-Scan, "He need's this to do so."

"Why do you have that?" Izumi asked in shock, her eyes glued to Kouichi's D-Scan. Kouji shrugged and put it back in his pocket.

"Nii-san didn't have it with him when Lilithmon kidnapped him," He explained, "It was in his backpack..." A silenced flowed between the group after that, none of them really knowing how to respond to what had been said. Finally, Kouji spoke up again.

"Sooo anyone know what happened to Takuya?" He asked. It was only then that the others noticed the absence of their goggle wearing friend.

"He transformed and went to chat with Worm and find out how close we are to the terminal." Toshi explained looking up from his D-Terminal. He had been busy sending messages to both his dad and Kousuke, "Did you guy's seriously not notice?" He joked.

"Does he even know how reckless he's being right now?" Kouji snapped in irritation.

"What form is he using if I may ask?" Leomon asked the children in curiosity.

"I didn't even see him transform." Izumi shrugged before looking at the others, "You guys know?"

"Child form!" Toshi exclaimed with a laugh, "He said it's called Flamon."

"That one..." Kouji muttered looking upwards before giving a small laugh, "I remember how he came across that one."

"Right, cause that was when he saw Kouichi if I remember correctly." Junpei stated looking at the others for confirmation.

"Something like that." Kouji agreed with a nod.

"What are we talking about?"

Izumi and Junpei both jumped and looked at the window behind them only to see the upside down face of Takuya's child evolution, Flamon staring back at them.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" Izumi exclaimed in shock as she stared at the humanoid Digimon. Flamon laughed before flipping himself inside the cabin through the window, causing Izumi and Junpei to duck.

"Won't be long now." Flamon said stretching his arms above him.

"Till what? You kill yourself?" Kouji asked before giving a single laughed and placing his arms behind his head and lounging against them, "Let me know when and I'll throw a party."

"Oh gee thanks!" Flamon retorted back with a laugh, knowing his friend was only joking around, "Anyway I mean I can see the Forest Terminal in the distance."

"You mean for once we're actually getting where we need to go without trouble?" Izumi asked in fake amazement. Flamon laughed again before walking over to his younger brother.

"C'mon Toshi," He said with a smile, grabbing the younger boys hand, "This is something you gotta see." Toshi smiled and nodded allowing Takuya to lift the younger boy onto his back before both of them jumped out the window and onto the roof of the Trailmon

"Careful!" Yuki exclaimed popping her head out the very window the two had left from. Once Flamon had gotten both himself and Toshi safely onto the roof he let his brother off his back but kept his arms wrapped around his middle for precautions. The wind whipped their hair around them as the Trailmon moved forward, but despite all that Toshi's eyes widened and a huge smile made its way across his face.

"Wow!" He exclaimed as he stared at the view in front of him. Ahead of him he could see a large tree in what appeared to be the centre of a forest with the bright blue sky clear of any and all clouds. It was indeed a beautiful sight. Flamon laughed before letting go of his brother and instead crouching over him to create a makeshift cage.

"I know right!" He agreed, "Incredible isn't it." Toshi nodded before turning to look up at Flamon.

"Wouldn't Shinya like to see this?" He asked. Flamons' smile grew and he nodded his head.

"Shinya would love something like this..."

"Then we'll send him a picture!" Toshi exclaimed reaching into his pocket and pulling out his D-terminal. Flamon stared at him curiously as Toshi opened it and fiddled through the different function before finding the camera.

"Our D-Terminals are different than the ones our parents had when they were kids," Toshi explained as he lined up the camera with the scenery in front of him, "Instead of just messaging each other like they did we're able to take pictures, videos and even have video calls. It's quite awesome really."

"I'd say," Flamon agreed, "I wish the rest of us had those. It would make things so much easier." Toshi giggled before sending the picture off to Shinya.

"Maybe you'll get your own soon?" He suggested before they carried on watching as the Forest Terminal got closer.

* * *

Once Beelzebumon got the nod from Kouichi he returned it with a small one himself. Crouching down he reached over and placed his hand gently on the boys injured shoulder. He felt Kouichi stiffen for a moment before relaxing and looking down. Taking the silent approval Beelzebumon lifted his other hand to Kouichi's shoulder as well before giving it a sharp push and popping it back into place. Kouichi cried out in pain as Beelzebumon fixed his shoulder before clenching his teeth to stop himself from alerting any of the other Demon Lords. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves while his whole body shook from the after-effects of the pain it just went through. He looked up when his green button up shirt was handed to him.

"Put this on," Beelzebumon said. Using his good arm Kouichi gently put on his shirt while Beelzebumon picked up his long sleeved shirt from the ground. He didn't protest as the Demon Lord turned his shirt into a makeshift sling, tying the arms of the shirt together behind his neck.

"Let's go." He said before the two of them ran out of the cell together. They moved quickly and as silently as possible through the stone halls of the hide out. On many occasions Beelzebumon stopped them so they wouldn't be caught by the Bakemon who wandered the halls as guard for the Demon Lords.

Finally they made it out. Taking the lead Beelzebumon brought Kouichi over to where he hid his bike. Kouichi wasted no time in jumping onto the oversized bike, Beelzebumon behind him before the two took off away from the mountain that served as the base. Finally, Kouichi released a sigh of relief before looking up at Beelzebumon.

"Thanks..." He said. The Demon Lord of Gluttony said nothing in response but Kouichi could see the hint of a smile on his face. Giving a small smile himself he leaned back into Beelzebumon's torso and sighed. He was free...for now anyways. Now he just had to find a way back home.

* * *

When the children had arrived at the Forest Terminal they ran straight up the tree, following the path they remembered from their first journey in the Digital World. It wasn't long before they found themselves standing at the crystalline gates to the castle where the Angels resided.

"Whoa..." Kira whispered in awe at what they were seeing for the first time.

"Impressive right?" Takuya, who had finally reverted back to his human form, asked his cousin. She looked over at him and smiled, giving a single nod.

"Do you think they'll even be here?" Tomoki asked looking up at his comrades, "I mean what if we came here only to find out that they're not here?"

"They'll be here!" Izumi stated clenching her hands into fists in determination, "I refuse to believe we came all this way for nothing."

"I'm with Izumi on this," Takuya agreed with a nod, "We need to keep our spirits up."

"Which is precisely why you've arrived at your destination, young Chosen." Came a voice from the gates they were currently standing in front of. All eyes turned to see who had spoken before Kira's went wide and she gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Wi...Wizarmon..!" She asked in disbelief upon seeing the Digimon before them. Said Digimon chuckled at the girls' reaction before shaking his head.

"Close, but no." He said before being interrupted again. This time from Izumi.

"Sorcerymon!" She cried out happily before running over to said Digimon and throwing her arms around him in a hug, "You're alive!"

The rest of the Warriors ran over to Sorcerymon as well, Tomoki having a similar reaction to Izumi. Kira's eyes dropped slightly but she smiled non the less at her new friends' happiness. She had hoped to have seen the Digimon who had helped unite her mother and Tailmon together. She looked over when she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled upon seeing Yuki. Yuki gave her a smile as well before they both turned back to the group of Warriors who were still surrounding Sorcerymon in excitement.

"Yes, Yes I'm perfectly okay now Young Warriors," Sorcerymon said finally able to remove himself from Izumi and Tomoki's grip, "Now, why don't you and the rest of your friends come in. The Angels and one other have been awaiting your arrival."

"One other...?" Mako asked in confusion. The rest of the group had similar confused expressions to which Sorcerymon simply chuckled at.

"Come inside and you will see." He said before turning around and walking into the castle. The group followed in silence as they were lead through the Crystal Palace before arriving in the main room. In the Center of the room were three Digimon that the Warriors recognized instantly.

"Lady Ofanimon!" Takuya exclaimed running towards them. The rest of his companions followed while their new members remained standing just inside the room. Ofanimon smiled and bent down so she could see her Chosen Warriors better.

"Children," She greeted happily, "It is so nice to see you all again...but I see we are missing one aren't we...?" Kouji's face dropped slightly and he nodded.

"Lilithmon kidnapped him..." He said.

"Poor Boy," Seraphimon said. Tomoki giggled looking up at the Great Angel.

"I see Patamon's all grown up now." He laughed. Seraphimon took a step back in embarrassment at the statement before stuttering out random words that made no sense causing the whole group to laugh. Finally he managed to talk properly.

"This coming from one who is still a child himself?" He asked but his tone revealed he was only teasing. Still Tomoki crossed his arms and pouted. Takuya patted the boy on his shoulder but couldn't erase the smile that was on his face. Seeing all three Angels here together and well was something he never thought he'd be able to see. A laugh from behind the Angels caught the children's attention and they all turned to see who it was. A figure walked up to them and the Warriors eyes widened in shock while the Chosen all smiled happily.

"A human?" Junpei exclaimed in confusion, "Why is there another Human here?"

"That's not a human silly!" Kira laughed, "That's Gennai!"

"I can't believe it's actually him!" Osamu exclaimed as all the children now surrounded the Angels and Gennai.

"My My, so you're the children of the previous Chosen huh?" Gennai asked looking over at all the different children, "You definitely resemble your parents, one way or another." The Warriors stared at Gennai in slight confusion before Takuya finally turned to his younger brother.

"So uh...explanation?"

Toshi laughed before looking up at Takuya.

"Gennai is the one who contacted Dad and the original seven Chosen Children," Toshi explained, "Of course this was after their first battle so they were pretty confused as to what was going on. Anyway Gennai had the appearance of an old man at the time."

"He's always been helpful to our parents whenever a bad situation occurred to which they needed to fight." Kira continued.

"But he looks Human, not to mention like your average adult instead of an old man." Izumi pointed out, confusion still etched in her face. Maki laughed and placed her hands behind her head.

"Gennai is neither Human nor Digimon, but he is data." She explained.

"Then how-?"

"Children, don't we have more pressing matters to discuss?" Gennai cut in with a laugh.

"Uhh, right." Takuya agreed before looking at the four, what he would probably consider, mentors and leaders for their new group, "So...what's our first order of business again?"

"Takuya!" Kouji snapped, glaring over at his 'Leader'. Takuya jumped back away from his best friend and laughed nervously giving a weak apology at the same time. Ignoring the two boys Kira walked up to the front of the group and looked at the Great Angels and Gennai, holding Coronamon close to her.

"We've found out that the Demon Lords are up to something and that a dark cloud is looming overhead," She explained, "We don't know what they're up too exactly but we know we need to stop them. Lord Qinglongmon instructed us to find the Children who hold the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors and we have, but we don't know how to fight what's coming or anything more than that."

"And no offence or anything," Mako cut in, placing a hand on his hip, "But Qinglongmon really wasn't that helpful."

"Mako!" Maki scolded her brother but was interrupted by one of the Angels amused laugh.

"Qinglongmon and the other Holy Beasts have other things to worry about as it is." Cherubimon finally spoke up.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Osamu asked in disbelief, "How is this worlds safety not important!"

"Osamu calm down!" Yuki looked down at her younger brother in shock at his outburst.

"Hang on a second!" Kouji called out to his companions. They quieted down, seeing as how he may have figured something out, yet the disbelief remained on their faces. Kouji sighed before looking up at Ofanimon.

"Do the Holy Beasts have anything to do with the third world?" He asked. Confusion spread throughout the group.

"Third world?" Keita asked. Kouji gave him a side glance and nodded before turning his attention back to the Angels and Gennai.

"I'm surprised you know about that." Gennai responded before giving a nod of his head, "It's as you said, the Holy Beasts look after the Third World, also known to us here as the 'Artificial' Digital World."

"Artificial!"

"That can be explained at another date." Ofanimon cut in, "What we have to worry about is the current situation, which would be battle plans correct?"

"Right..." Kouji muttered in response.

"Now children, gather round," Ofanimon said, "And we will give you the information you need." Doing as they were told the children all formed a semi-circle around the Angels and Gennai.

"First off, our Warriors would you bring forth your Digivices?" Ofanimon instructed, "Well everyone except Takuya and Kouji. Though Kouji, I do believe you have your brothers Digivice with you correct?" The warriors all looked at each other in slight confusion before Kouji shrugged and pulled out his brothers Digivice. Upon that the others followed suit and placed their Digivice's on the pedestal that was next to Gennai. They stood there for a moment looking at each other after placing their Digivice's down before stepping back and looking confidently up at the Angels. Upon doing so the Angels used their powers to levitate the D-scans into the air in front of them.

"What we are giving to you now, is something Takuya and Kouichi have already received," Seraphimon explained as the D-scans began to glow, "You will all now receive the power of Double Spirit Evolution."

Excited gasps echoed from Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki at the news.

"Unfortunately," Cherubimon interrupted, "Unlike with Takuya and Kouji you won't be able to use the Evolution straight away. It will take some concentration and a major burst of energy to release it."

"What does that mean?" Izumi asked as the D-scans returned to the pedestal.

"It mean's it will take some time for us to be able to use that power right?" Junpei looked up at the Angels and they nodded in confirmation. The four Warriors reclaimed their D-scans and finally Gennai took the front, addressing the new Chosen Children.

"Now for you for you, well would you look at that, seven of you-"

"Gennai." Ofanimon interrupted indicating that the man should not get side tracked. Gennai gave a nervous laugh before clearing his throat and starting again.

"Right," He muttered, "As for you seven I'm sure you know of the Crests that you're parents once used."

"Yeah but they're not really around anymore after you used there power for that barrier right?" Maki inquired. Gennai nodded.

"That is correct, but the Digital World has a way of restoring these things," He explained, "The Crests have now taken the form of Crystals and are hidden and will be much harder to find than the Digimentals were."

"But there are only seven Crests and about eleven of us in total, not counting Takuya and his friends." Keita cut in.

"This is true, but these Crystals work in different ways compared to the Crests. In some cases the same Crystal can have more than one owner." Gennai continued in his explanation, "Also," His face went dark at this point, "As I'm sure you are all aware Light and dark have to be in a Balance so the Crests and Digimentals you're parents' discovered are not the only ones in existence. There does exist a Digimental of Darkness. Should you find it keep it's existence hidden. We do not need the Dark Lords using its power for themselves."

"But what if Kouichi finds it?" Kouji suddenly asked, "He is the Warrior of Darkness after all so wouldn't he be able to look after it?" The Angels and Gennai looked at each other in contemplation before back at Kouji.

"It is possible, but Kouichi does possess a slightly different type of Darkness."

"Which is the same kind that Lucemon could wield." Kouji interrupted, "Is the Darkness in this Digimental that different?"

"Kouji it's more complicated than that," Kira cut in. Kouji looked over at her in slight annoyance and confusion but let her talk none the less, "The Crests and Digimentals respond only to those they're meant to go to. Like my Uncle Taichi couldn't lift the Digimental of Courage but Kousuke's dad, Daisuke could, even though Uncle Taichi has the Crest of Courage."

"It's the same with our Mom and Dad," Maki continued, "Mom couldn't lift the Digimental of Love but Yuki's mom could."

"So there's a chance that Kouichi wouldn't be able to possess the Digimental of Darkness." Kouji stated more than asked. The Chosen in nodded in confirmation and Kouji sighed.

"Right…" He muttered.

"Anyway, we wish you luck in finding the Crystals," Gennai concluded, "Now why don't you rest up for the day. You've had a long trip in getting here."

"Kay." A Corus of voices from the children resounded.

"Sorcerymon, would you be so kind as to give the Children rooms to stay for the night and some food?" Ofanimon instructed. Sorcerymon nodded his head before turning around and indicating for the children to follow. Leomon who had been silent during the whole meeting also turned to follow but stopped when he heard his name being called from Ofanimon. Turning around he walked over to the Angels and offered a small bow.

"Leomon, there is something we would also like to discuss with you, pertaining to your partner and the loss of your memories." Ofanimon explained. Shock crossed Leomon's face as he looked around at the Angels and Gennai before nodding his head.

"I would be most grateful."

* * *

After getting the story of how Shinya obtained both his Digivice and the Digi-Egg the three of them all decided to go for a walk to the park, instead of staying inside of the house. Hikari figured it would be easier to explain things to Shinya outside where, if nessisary, they could show him what they were trying to explain. At the same time, the strange Digimon known as Culumon had run off.

"So then…each Digimental represents something different?" Shinya asked as they walked. Both Ami and Hikari had been explaining the Digimentals to Shinya on the way to the park. Ami nodded in confirmation.

"And only certain Digimon can evolve with them, but each Digimental turns them into a different Digimon." She continued.

"So it's not like you're partner will only Evolve into one kind of Digimon no matter what the Digimental?"

"Exactly!" Ami confirmed, "Like, Prairiemon here, she was suppose to be a Patamon in child form. Takeru-san's Patamon Evolves into a Pegasmon because he has the Digimental of Hope, where Prairiemon comes from the Digimental of Kindness."

"Well where do these titles come from then?" Shinya asked once they reached the park, "I mean you've said Hope and Kindness, are there any others?" this time Hikari answered the question.

"Yes there are," She said taking a seat on the park bench, "There are a total of eleven, and they're known as crests."

"So what do the crests do?" Shinya asked.

"Well I guess they just sync in with a Chosen's…soul? Like for me my Crest is Light."

"That's you're name…" Shinya muttered. Hikari gave a small laugh and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes that is my name. I'd assume that for Ami's sake her crest would more than likely be Kindness, since it synced with her almost automatically." She explained. Ami shrugged and sat on the ground next to her partner.

"I find it a little strange though, mostly because it's Ken-san's Crest to begin with." She said.

"Well you're Crest won't be chosen for you based on who your parents were. A Crest comes to you based on who you are and what your personality is."

"Well what are all the Crests?" Shinya asked. Hikari looked up thoughtfully before speaking slowly.

"If I remember correctly it's…Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Purity, Faith, Love…Hope, Light, Kindness….and then Miracles and Fate are the last two."

"How…do you remember all that?" Shinya asked in slight disbelief. Hikari giggled and shrugged.

"I've been apart of this world since I was eight years old. It's just something that I know from experience I guess." She explained. Shinya sighed and hugged his knapsack close against him, the Digi-Egg inside.

"And I guess I'm apart of it now too, huh?" He muttered.

"Do you not want to be?" Ami asked sadly. Shinya looked up at her in surprise before shaking his head.

"No, that's not it," He explained, "It's just that it's happening so suddenly and well…I don't really know what I'm supposed to do is all."

"You don't really have to do anything," Tailmon spoke up, jumping down from Hikari's shoulder and onto the ground in front of the boy, "What you're doing now is pretty much enough. You're seeking advice and knowledge and what you need to do and know. If anything it will at least allow you to be a good partner for your Digimon once born."

"Tailmon's right," Ami agreed, smiling over at Shinya.

"It may take some time to learn everything," Prairiemon said, "But in the end all you really need is a desire to be a good trainer, that alone will make your partner happy."

Shinya stared at Ami and the two Digimon is slight shock before a shy smile crossed his face and giving a single nod. That was all he needed to hear to clear any doubts he may have had on the situation.

"Thanks…" He whispered.

"Then," Hikari cut in grabbing the two children's attention once more, "Shall we continue with out lesson?" Just as Shinya and Ami gave their confirmation a yell was heard and Prairiemon sat up, ears up in alert.

"Look out!" A female voice called just as what appeared to be a giant yellow baboon jumped down towards the group. Before any of them could react the baboon-like creature was thrown to the side, their savoir flipping in the air after landing a solid kick before falling gracefully to the ground. Shinya's eyes widened when he realized that he was staring at a golden Fox that stood upright, its long tail swishing behind it.

"Is that…a Digimon…?" He asked.

* * *

drum roll prease! Introducing Renamon and Ruki in next chapter xDDD. Ruki sort of becomes Shinya's mentor which is why I needed her in early, Jen and Shiuchon will be comming in soon also. Again me no good with frequent updates so expect month long delays. thanx for sticking around if you do read though, if not, I'm still writing this story anyway cause it's fun.

R&R no flames kaythanxbye


End file.
